Forever
by AlwaysBelieve6
Summary: All I could feel was the fire of my wounds. They burned beyond anything in comparison. I could feel myself slipping away, but I held on for him. They needed him, and I wasn't going to ruin this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own anything but Cyndra, my story line, and my personal antagonist.

Chapter1

**_(Cyndra's POV)_**  
_It was snowing. It was the most snow I had ever seen. The cars were coated in a thick layer of snow and none of the ground could be seen. I was small, only six years old. This winter had been the coldest I had ever witnessed in my small town of Everville, Michigan. I was waiting inside for my mother to tell me stories of my heroes. My favorite was Jack Frost. He was so heroic in my mind and in her stories. He could do things no one would ever dream to be possible. And she told me these stories every December 5th, because December 5th is my birthday.  
At the moment, my mother was making sure the fire in the fireplace was lit. On the counter were two glasses of eggnog and a plate of four cookies. Each in a little snowflake design, frosted in my favorite color. Blue. Soon my mother was through tending the fire and walked over to me, smiling. It was already night, and through the window you could see the full moon and the stars shining very brightly. I laid down in front of the fireplace as I was handed my glass of eggnog and two blue snowflake cookies. My mother took a seat in her favorite chair. It was a blue reclining chair with white lace cloth hanging down the back and arms of it. I saw she was trying to think of an absolutely wonderful way to start her daring tale of Jack Frost's heroics.  
"One day a little girl like you was outside playing with her friends..."  
And so the tale was spun, with Jack saving the day with the help of the other guardians. By the time it was finished, I could barely keep my eyes open.  
I stood up as my mother took my hand, getting ready to walk up the stairs with me. I wasn't ready to go to bed, though. I still had one more question for her to answer.  
"Mommy, do you think I will ever meet any of my heroes?"  
"Cyndra, honey, If you believe, there is always a chance. Anything is possible if you just believe."  
I smiled as we walked up the stairs t o my upstairs bedroom. I was thinking about meeting all of my heroes. My mother and I walked into the room and I climbed into bed. It was a beautiful night outside as my mother tucked me into my little blue bed, turned on my blue colored night light, and then left shutting my little blue door to my little blue room. I did love the color blue.  
I could hear her walking down the stairs as I waited for her to reach the bottom of them.  
When I could no longer hear her footsteps, I scrambled out of bed to my window, slowly and silently opening it. The stars and moon were still bright outside. I looked for the brightest star in the night sky, when finally my searching eyes fell upon it. I knew that when you wish in the brightest star it was likely to come true. I looked up at it and made the wish that, hopefully, will change my life.  
"I wish that one day, I will meet all of my heroes and the Guardians. Especially Jack Frost, my very, very favorite."  
I looked up at the moon, and it stared back down at me, flickering slightly. Just once, though. It was almost as if it had winked down at me from so far above. I looked up at the moon for a few minutes more before shutting my window, which just as I was going to shut it, let a cool, cool breeze slip in. I crawled back into my bed, tucking myself in, and began to wonder at the novelty and greatness of meeting Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Sandman, The Tooth Fairy, and The Easter Bunny. I closed my eyes and soon their very images wove in and out of my dreams as I peacefully slept the rest of the night away._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**(Jack's POV)**__  
It was already dark as I flew over the little town of Everville, making it snow harder on the already snow covered streets, parks, and houses. It wasn't very cold to me, I was never cold, but I bet it was cold enough down below for fires to be lit and warm in fireplaces, while kids huddled in front of them after having a long day filled with playing in the snow. I paused mid-flight to look up at the moon, hovering high above the snow covered ground. The moon was bright and glowing with its wonderful magnificence. It shone down on everything, creating a beautiful image of sparkling snow and ice. It was a wonder to even look at, much less recall. Then the light pattern of the moon changed, seeming to shine down on one specific house not far from here. It looked as if the moon wanted me to go there, as if it was signaling for me to be at that house. But the light shone like that only long enough for me to see which house before disappearing just as quickly as it had come. I flew over the treetops, finally arriving at the designated house, and landed silently in a tall Ash tree in the front yard. I could hear an older woman speaking to a tiny child. She was telling the small child a story, a story about...ME? I turned and watched through a window as the small female child listened intently to the story, while snacking on what looked like snowflake cookies and eggnog. Sometimes she would mumble my name or cheer or state me as her most favorite person. The story continued on with my saving the day with a little help, as the little girl's eyes drooped. She was tired. I could hear as the story finished and the girl and her mother got up to walk up the stairs to bed. That was when the little girl surprised me with a small question of considerate hope.  
"Mommy, do you think I will ever meet any of my heroes?"  
"Cyndra, honey, If you believe, there is always a chance. Anything is possible if you just believe."  
I didn't think I could be anyone's hero, much less this innocent little girl's hero.  
I heard the pair climb up the stairs to the little girl's, Cyndra's, room. I watched the pair as they entered the room and the Cyndra was smiling. The woman, who I assumed was Cyndra's mother, picked her up and placed her in her bed, tucking her in snuggly. Suddenly the realization had come over me that everything in Her room was blue, a light, icy, beautiful mother then reached down and turned on the little blue night light before leaving the room and shutting the door. I watched silently as the Cyndra laid in her bed for a few minutes and then moved slightly before jumping out of her small bed. She walked quietly to her blue curtained window and opened it swiftly, without a sound. She looked up at the moon and the stars searching for the brightest star there was. I watched as she found it and made a very important wish._  
_"I wish that one day, I will meet all of my heroes and the Guardians. Especially Jack Frost, my very, very favorite."  
That left an especially warm feeling in my heart that I hoped would last forever. I watched as she shut the window and clambered back into bed, covering herself up as she yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Soon sandy's dream sand had drifted into her roof and displayed her sweet dreams above her head. I saw Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, and myself. I showed up more than any of the others. I watched her as she slept, and soon I too had fallen asleep in the ash tree, only to wake up and fly away, with only a memory and a wish from the night before._


	3. Chapter 3

**_8 Years later_**

_**(Cyndra's POV)**_  
I can feel the cold sting my skin, as I wake up with the rising of the sun. It it cool in my light blue bedroom. I had drawn up my blinds and parted my curtains last night, letting a cool breeze seep through my open window.  
I sit up on my bed and look out the window. It was a winter wonderland outside. Snow piled knee high on the road, trees with white fluffy tops, ice patches made to slide around on, park hills ready for sledding. In fact, the wonderful snow was still falling. It was an amazing sight, a sight that can be matched by nothing I have seen yet.  
It is still cold in my room as I get up and shuffle to my closet, half asleep from all of the reading I did the night before. I love to read, especially fantasy books. They talk of amazing and daring adventures of people like Eragon, Percy Jackson, Gregor, and Jack Frost.  
They capture the very essence of my imagination and carve pictures and stories that can only be heard through the reading of these books.  
Then I realize that the window and blinds are still open. I make my way over to the blue curtained window and shut it, along with the binds and the curtains, then quickly walk back to my closet.  
From my closet I drag down my favorite light blue hoodie, a black t-shirt, and a dark pair of blue jeans. I wasn't going to school today by the looks of the weather.  
I slowly change into my favorite clothes and step out into the hall. I feel like I am forgetting something, but whatever it is I can't place it.  
I walk downstairs to the living room. There was a fire in the fireplace and a lovely smell drifting out from the kitchen. I wonder what the special occasion is, it must be good if such a lovely smell is coming from the kitchen, meaning I don't need to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast.  
I walk wondrously to the kitchen and dining room area. My mother, dressed in a blue dress and a ponytail tied with a blue hair tie, was making my favorite breakfast. Scrambled eggs, soft bacon, and a glass of grape juice. All of this sat on the dining table that was covered in a light blue tablecloth.  
Ok, now I'm worried. What am I forgetting? I walk to the table, wracking my brain for a simple answer to to my question.  
"Mama, what is today's date?"  
"Honey, it's the 5th. Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?"  
Oh, so that's what I forgot. So, yes, no school on my birthday! Just like every year, since I was 6 and started school.  
I sit down at the table and start eating my scrambled eggs, looking at the bacon as if I was saying 'that's right, you're next'. Well, at least I figured out why everything was in blue today.  
My mother came to the table and sat across from me, starting to eat her own plate of food. It was a quiet breakfast, just like it was every year on my birthday. Everything in blue, breakfast already made, and sitting at the table with nothing to say.  
I am the first to finish my breakfast, walking to the sink and rinsing my plate off, just as I do everyday.  
My mother follows right behind me and puts the dishes away after she cleans them.  
I start to walk back to my room to grab my baby blue scarf when my mother calls me back into the living room. As I walk in, she is standing in front of the mahogany colored wood coffee table that sits in between our blue couch and our television.  
She looks at me expectantly and then moves to the side of the coffee table shouting "Happy birthday, Cyndra."  
On the table behind her is large box wrapped in a blue wrapping paper designed with white snowflakes, and a silky ice blue ribbon.  
It was sitting there, just waiting to be opened, so I run over to it, ready to tear the paper off and save the ribbon.  
As I tear into the paper, I realize that a brown box was inside, so after the paper was off I open the box, too.  
Inside is one of the few things that could make me smile. A new jacket. Darker in color than the one I have now, almost a bright dark blue, but it was perfect. As I reach down to pick up the jacket. I realize that underneath it is a small slip of paper that reads:  
_All area Dog Pound Certificate  
Sierra  
full blooded German Shepherd pup  
6 weeks  
Pick up date:  
December 5th at 4:00 PM_  
I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I turn fourteen and I get to finally have a dog. A german Shepherd puppy, nonetheless.  
I run over to my mother and hug her so tight she says, "OK, ok, no need to suffocate me. Now go on and have some fun outside, I still have to go to work."  
I released her from my tight grip, but continued to thank her as I rushed upstairs the change into my new jacket and grab my scarf.  
By the time I came back down the stairs, though, she had already left.  
I walk back through the living room to my front door, which I opened to reveal my icy, snow covered front porch.  
It was still snowing and the landscape was absolutely beautiful. Just as pretty as it was was I woke up, just much more clear, now that I am standing right in it. Even the cars were still coated in the icy cold white precipitation. I walked through the ankle deep snow in my yard. There is a special place I like to go on my birthday, and it isn't far from my house. It has a stunning nature depiction and I love to be right up in a tree looking at it. I walk down my street to the heavily wooded area that most people don't even bother with. That's how I know there will be peace and quiet, and that I will be left alone. I reach the woods and walk through the trees, paying careful attention to where I was going. Under the trees, the air was even cooler and the sun was mostly shining down through leaves. Yet it was perfect.  
I keep track of the place I was going by leaving certain marks on the trees that show me the way.  
The thick underbrush and trees thin as I walk into open ground. I climb up into my favorite tree and look out and around at my surroundings. Just below and in front of me is a frozen lake. On either side of the lake are trees topped with white snow. In the distance I can make out a mountain standing tall and mighty in it's own elegance. I love coming here. It reminds me of when I was 6, how I still make the same wish on my birthday every year. I stare down at the lake. It is fun to slip and slide around on it, but for now I just want to observe this peaceful scene. It is always the same on my birthday. The snow, the lake, the trees, the mountain.  
It all makes coming to this spot worth it. I look back up at the clouded over sky. It is amazing, the things I get to see on my birthday. I just wish I had a friend, someone to talk to. All the friends I had at school moved away, and now I have trouble trying to make new ones. Most people are just too loud and boisterous for me. I prefer to have quiet when I work and sleep. I guess that's why I come out here on my birthday, to get exactly that. I just wish I had someone to share it with.  
I lay down on the tree branch I'm sitting on. It is quite comfy sleeping in this tree, with no noise and being surrounded by a beautiful sight. I close my eyes and begin to feel myself drift when I hear a soft thud. It came from the direction of the lake. I slowly open my eyes and sit back up, searching for the source of the sound.  
I find it. On the lake stands a taller teenage boy with white hair. He's wearing a blue hoodie, the same color as my own, and a pair of brown pants. He carries what looks like a weird staff with a curved end. I watch as he wanders around the lake. He walks weird, as if, as if something were missing. And then I see his feet. He's barefoot! On the freezing lake!  
I jump down from my tree landing agiley on my feet, not a sound is made on impact. I walk towards the lake and the strange boy. If he's barefoot, maybe I can help him with something, he looks kinda lonely. Like he needs a friend.  
I see him turn towards me as my foot strikes the ice of the lake, making just enough noise to make it audible. I see him look surprised, as if he didn't expect anyone to be here. I stop a few feet away and just stand there looking at him. He has blue eyes, exactly the shade of blue that is my favorite color. I realize that I had started smiling, I decide to say something.  
"Hi, I'm Cyndra."  
He looks down at the ground before answering.  
"I'm Jack."  
"How are you, Jack? You look like you could use a friend, and I don't have any."  
I see him smile. His teeth are perfectly white and they seem to sparkle like freshly fallen snow.  
"Yeah, I could use a friend. I haven't had a good friend for a while. And the ones I do have are too busy to have fun on a good snow day like this."  
Now it's my turn to smile.  
"All my friends moved away, and I have trouble making new ones at school."  
"Why? Who wouldn't want to be friends with a sweet girl like you?"  
"I... I don't talk to other people very much. I get shy, but if someone ever needs a friend, I am willing to get past that so that they aren't lonely. You just looked so sad down here by yourself, and I was watching you walk around on the ice barefoot. I was wondering if maybe you could be my friend." I feel my cheeks warm a little, turning the light pink of a blush.  
Jack smiles at me. "I can be your friend if you want me to be."  
I can feel my face brighten at his words. He was kind to be my friend.  
"But why are you by yourself, barefoot on the lake?"  
I could tell that that was something he didn't want to answer." I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have asked. I'll just let you be if you want."  
"No. No, that's quite alright. I do this every year. I come to this lake. I come to this town. At night the stars are beautiful and the moon shines brightly. But, I mainly come because of something that happened 8 years ago. I visited someone, and it changed me forever. I never saw them again, though. I am always too afraid to try. They might not even recognise me now."  
He frowned down at the ground, making me wonder what had happened.  
"Jack, why are you so sad? What made you afraid that they won't recognise you?"  
I could tell that this hit the same type of nerve my earlier question did, but he answered it anyway.  
"Do you want to hear a story? A story about a little girl and her hero? A story I heard once?"  
I can tell he wants me to hear it. I can feel that it is important that I hear this story, like it was going to tell me something that can possibly change everything. I can feel it, all the way to my bones, that this was important.  
I nod my head. " Of course I would. I love stories, especially the ones my mother would tell me on the night of my birthday."  
I see him smile as if this tells him something that he very dearly wanted to know. I can feel myself start to smile as I see him get ready to tell the story. I sit down on the soft snow and watch as he sits on the ice, trying to remember how to start whatever story it was that he wanted to tell.  
"One day, a little girl was playing outside with her friends..."  
I hear him tell me the story, the exact story, my mother told me when I turned 6 years old. The very night I started making the same wish over and over for my birthday. I can feel every molecule in me vibrate as I realize that the very story he was telling me, was my favorite story, the only one that I remember from when I was younger. He had somehow heard my mother's story. It was a weird feeling.  
He finished telling me the story, at last slipping into silence.  
I look up at him, shocked. How did he hear my mother's story?  
"Cyndra, are you alright? You look as if you have seen a ghost, you're paler than me."  
"It's just... It's just... My mother told me that story. I was six years old, sitting in front of my fireplace, eating cookies and drinking eggnog. All I wanted was to see my heroes. I just wanted to meet them. They meant everything to me, and I made a wish that night. The very wish that I wish every year for my birthday."  
I start to say my wish, " I wish that one day,-"  
And Jack finishes it, with a shocked expression on his face. "- I will meet all of my heroes and the guardians. Especially Jack Frost, my very, very, favorite."  
"H-how did you know my wish?" I am a little scared that I had met him now, since he knows so much about that night.  
"Because I was there when you wished it. Do you still believe in your heroes?" He smiles at me. making me think he already knew the answer to that question.  
I speak my answer very softly, almost hoping that he wouldn't hear it."Of course, if I didn't, there wouldn't be much else to believe in."  
His smile widened, showing his perfect teeth again. "When you made that wish, you changed me. I didn't think that 'Jack Frost' could be anyone's hero, much less yours. I thought I was alone and that no one cared anymore, until I found you that night."  
"Why would you think he couldn't be anyone's hero? You can't possibly know who he is."  
"Now that is something I very much do know. I know him quite personally, in fact.'  
"How?"  
"Long story." There it was again, that reluctance, as if there was something he still didn't want to tell me.  
"Okay then. I guess I should get back home then." I turn around to find my favorite tree. From there I could find the other trees that marked my passage home.  
Jack, grabs my shoulder. I turn and face him. He looks distressed that I am leaving. It is weird, I don't even him, and he doesn't want me to leave.  
"Cyndra, please stay. I think we can be really good friends. Come sit with me. I know of just the tree that could do for the job."  
He smiles and grabs my hand, as I nod my agreement to stay. I did need a friend after all, and although he was a bit weird, he certainly would make a great friend.  
He drags me over to my favorite tree. He lets go of my hand and I climb up to my favorite branch, the one that has the perfect view of everything around us.  
And from then until around noon, we sat and talked, about him, about me. We laughed and had sympathy for each other. In the end though, I had to leave. I did have a new dog to go get. As I climb down and start walking away from the tree, I hear Jack run up behind me. I turn around and face him.  
"Happy birthday, Cyndra!" It was only loud enough so that I could hear, but I could feel my heart beat faster. I was grateful for my new friend, and he had wished me a happy birthday.  
I walked over to him and encased him in a giant bear hug. I didn't know him very well, but he seemed surprised at first before settling into hugging me back. I let go of him and began to turn around, when I think of something.  
"Jack, are you doing anything tomorrow?"  
"No, why?"  
"I was just wondering if I could meet you here tomorrow. I don't have any friends, and with all the snow and ice, I doubt we will have school tomorrow."  
"I can certainly meet you here tomorrow. You can count on it." He winks at me. I still think there is something weird about him, but he must be just like any other teenage boy.  
"Thanks." I smile. It's great to have a friend again. It beats having to be lonely all of the time.  
I walk off towards my house, thinking of Sierra, my soon to be puppy, and Jack. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll even bring Sierra.  
Smiling at the thought of it, I return home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**(Cyndra's POV)**_  
I am sitting on the corner of my bed, staring out the window, while I think of Jack.  
It's been hours since I left Jack, and, still, he is all I can think about. His smile. His eyes. The slight ringing of his melodic voice. The way his white hair laid on his head, being covered in snow, and still he didn't move it. There really is something weird about that boy, and I really need to find out what it is.  
I look down at my blue bed. Sierra is sitting next to me, nudging my hand. It is a soft nudge, but it comforts me in the fact that she must understand how I feel.  
I glance back out my newly frosted window. The design of the frost was magnificent and in a way, it seemed like it was there to try to tell me something.  
I remember Jack telling me how he was there when I made my wish, and how he told me the exact story my mother told me 8 years ago. There has to be some clue in that, that tells me why. I look back out the window. Outside, snow coated kids were having a large snowball fight. And guess who was dancing through them. None other than Jack himself. He threw snowballs and seemed be be having a blast with the children, making snowballs, doing flips, anything that doesn't really help either team. And it was as if they didn't even notice him. I watch as he never gets hit with their snowballs. Then I saw something that must have made him feel lonely. And it scared me. A child walked right through him, not even bumping past, just right through him. I saw him stop playing with the kids, slowly walking away. Now I see why he looked so sad at the lake. No one sees him. No one hears him. He has no one.  
What really surprises me though, is how I could. Who was this strange boy named Jack? What was he?  
I lay back down on my bed, even more confused than before. I knew Jack wasn't normal, but I didn't expect that. He is something special though, something about the way he is, the way he acts. I'm glad I'm his friend, because, in truth, he must really need one.  
I stand up in front of my bed, looking around my room. I hadn't changed since this morning, so I still have my jacket on. I quickly ran downstairs and out the front door. It was still snowing, but with more vigor. Snow piles that were already coating the ground was steadily stacking higher, soon reaching knee deep on me. I ran in the direction I saw Jack go moments before I rushed out of the house. It was back into the woods, following no conceivable trail or path. I tried to follow, but soon I was helplessly lost. All the trees looked the same, and I didn't mark where I have been. I look at where I have just come from and am surprised to find Sierra, clumsily trying to find her way to me. She is a small puppy after all. I continue stumbling through the trees, still having no idea where I'm going or where Jack went. He leaves no footprints in the snow. People walk through him. He is lonely. I can help. I will help. He looks like he needs it.

I still haven't found anything. I'm absolutely lost, now. Sierra pads silently behind me. I don't remember what I'm looking for anymore, all I know is that I need to get home. It's already dark. The winds have picked up. The snow is falling thickly on the ground. Jack must still be here, and close.  
I keep wandering on, but I only get more lost. I look at the tree to my left. It has a slight notch in the bark from being carved into with a small pocket knife. At least I can find my way back to the lake. And at the lake I can find sleep.  
I follow the carved tree path, placed there by my own hands, and soon reach the glistening lake. At night, the lake is far more beautiful than you can even imagine. Everything sparkles and glistens. Everything holds a beauty that can't be seen in the daylight. Nothing can hold comparison, not even the homy feeling of snow falling over the town and coating everything in white.  
I look around for my favorite tree. It's just across the lake. It won't be easy but at least I can get there. The ice looks solid enough to cross on, I just gotta hope not to slip.  
I step one foot onto the ice, keeping just enough balance as the other foot soon follows. My heart beats faster with each passing second. I slide to the other side of the lake no problems, thankfully. The full moon shines down on my here, showering me in a bright, white light. I look up into the tree I crossed the lake for, ready to climb up into it. That's all it took, one look. I didn't climb the tree, someone was already in it, staring up at the moon, not noticing me. It was Jack. The pale moon made his hair look almost silver and his clothes look faded. It was amazing. I knock on the bark of the tree, causing Jack to jump and look directly down at me.  
I smile.  
He just looks at me and turns away. I think he's still upset about what happened earlier.  
"Jack, I know you're lonely and need a friend. I've also figured out that you're not normal. I watched someone walk right through you, when I myself can reach out and touch you. Jack, I really, really want to help."  
He looks down at me.  
"You wouldn't want to help me. It would only make things worse for you. You barely know me. What makes you so willing to help?"  
It was harsh, with a touch of irony.  
I feel myself slip into that little piece of me that I keep so well hidden, and begin to cry. I don't cry loud. I don't even make a noise, I just let small tears slip down my face. Things really couldn't be easy. He was the only friend I had. My mother was almost never home, since she worked 3 jobs, and I was always alone. He just didn't see that I saw that he needed a friend and that I decided to become one. I didn't think anyone really liked being alone, but I guess I could be wrong.  
I sink to the base of the tree, with tears still running down my face. I still hadn't answered Jack.  
"Cyndra, are you alright?" His voice was panicked and he really seemed worried. I look up at him, the moon making the tears on my face glisten. He flinches at the sight of the tears. He didn't do anything. I don't know why he should care. I pull my knees to my chest and lay my head down just in between them. I couldn't go home tonight, It was too dark to make out the marks on the trees anymore. I have to stay here, and on the ground is as good as any tree.  
I hear a soft thud resound next to me. It doesn't matter, though. The only thing that could possibly comfort me was laying next to me, doing absolutely nothing. Sierra must be asleep.  
"Cyndra, what's wrong? Did I say something? Why are you crying?"  
He doesn't know anything. He can't. He knows about my wish, my story, my age. I wish he could understand how confused, and scared, and angry, and sad I am. He is my friend, right?  
I feel something move next to me and then a pair of cold arms wrap around my shoulders.  
I look up to find Jack hugging me. I wrap my arms around him and feel my self stop crying. This felt so right, to hug Jack, it felt almost... natural. As if I was meant to.  
I drop my hands to my sides. He followed suit and soon I was looking at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. They seemed to shine in the pale white light of the full moon. They read of guilt and loneliness.  
"Jack, I'm sorry. I... I didn't-"  
"Cyndra, It's alright. I should be sorry. You offered help and I lashed out at you. I-"  
"Don't worry, Jack. I just realized how alone you must be. I still want to help. I know you feel even worse that I do. No one can see you. No one can hear you. But you have a place, doing whatever it is that you do. And you have a friend, who is willing to help."  
I saw a his eyes brighten.  
"Why are you out here anyway, Cyndra? You should be at home, in bed."  
I smiled at him. Wow, is it just me or do his eyes seem wild, free, fun, and wiser than the normal teenagers'?  
"I ran out of the house to find you after I witnessed a child walking through you. I was worried and scared. There's something strange about you, Jack. And it worries me at how no one seems to care."  
His eyes seemed to shine.  
"You'd be surprised what you didn't know." He smirked.  
He picks up that branch he always seems to have and touches the tip of it to a tree, causing frost to form on the bark of it.  
He then placed it on the ice and a swirling frost pattern began to form an the lake, until it was covered in frost and ice.  
I am absolutely stunned. I thought only Jack Frost could control winter.  
Then realization dawns on me. Jack. The Jack Frost.  
I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it. There was no way to explain how I felt. My cheeks were beginning to turn a slight pink as heat rose up to them. My stomach is twisted into knots. My heart is racing a mile a minute. I can't hear Jack. I see his mouth moving, but I don't hear anything. And then I can hear again. My heart is still racing and I'm still blushing like an idiot, but I can hear. I open my mouth to speak but no sound will come out.  
"Cyndra, are you alright."  
Yeah, Jack. I'm alright. I just... kind of... realized who you are?" It was half a question. I wasn't sure what else to say.  
He smiles at me and stands up, holding a hand out for me to take. I grab it and slowly get to my feet.  
"Jack Frost."  
That was all I could muster to say.  
I looked down at his hand and I realized that it was freezing cold, but it didn't seem to bother me.  
I looked back into his beautiful eyes, losing my self into the depths of them.  
Jack blinks and I snap out of my trance.  
He pulls his hand back. I remember this morning. I saw him as a lonely teenager. I found out he heard my wish, my story.  
"Jack, why were you at my house that night so long ago? And who did you visit that changed you? And who are you afraid to visit?"  
I see him smile at my questions. I guess the answers were obvious, but I still want him to tell me.  
"Want to hear a story? A story of how a hero found a child who actually believed in him?"  
I nod. I know who the child is, but I'm not sure a I want to know who changed him and how.  
"There was a night 8 years ago when Jack Frost flew over a little town, making it snow. He was alone and the only thing that he had to guide him was the moon. It was a full moon. It wasn't strange that the moon was full..."  
He told me everything about that night. Everything. He even told me how he woke up in the morning with nothing but a memory and a wish. I guess I had changed him. Just by believing in him. He was, and still is, my hero.  
I also found out that it was me he was scared of visiting. He was afraid I would stop believing in him and walk right through him, too. He was afraid.  
I smile up at him, taking a hand and running through his white hair.  
" Jack, I will never, ever, stop believing in you. You were my childhood hero, in fact, you still are my hero."  
The light caught in his eyes as a single tear trailed down onto one of his cheeks. I quickly reached up and brushed it away.  
We were so close, merely inches from each other.  
The moon shone down on us, almost as it meant to shine on us and only us.  
I felt my cheeks warm to a bright, bright red of a deep blush. That was a stupid thought. That couldn't possibly be true.  
I sit back down on the snow, feeling the cold leak into my body. Jack watches me as sit, carefully keeping his eyes on mine.  
I just don't know what to think anymore. I met my childhood hero, just as I had wished. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now, everything is so confusing, reeling about in my mind and never coming into focus. I feel dizzy. I feel tired. Things were getting blurry, and then everything was black. Black as the muddy night with no stars or moon. Black as pitch. It was pitch black and I was asleep and falling into a very eventful dream state, where every dream I had was about Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**(Cyndra's POV)**_

It is cold, but not as cold as I thought it would be. It was as if where I fell asleep and where I am waking up were two totally different places.  
I move my arm and find that I'm covered up with something, something to keep me warm.  
I open my eyes and find that, indeed, I am not where I fell asleep. There are four unpainted wooden walls around me, and I am laying down on a bed. It is very cold in here, but there was enough warmth that I have a little heat. I sit up and look around the cold, wooden room. It is quite homey, and definitely better than sleeping outside on the cold ground.  
Wait, how did I get here. I glance around the room again, and find that I am not alone.  
Jack is sitting over in the corner of the room, watching me. It's kind of scary, how he just sits there and watches. Kind of cute, too.  
"Jack?"  
"Who else?" It was a playful, melodic voice, that made me smile just from hearing it. It was strange having him as my friend.  
He laughs at my smile. "So did you really think I was going to let you freeze outside? On your birthday?" It wasn't like I expected to meet Jack. He was always kind and caring. Nothing seemed to bother him, except when someone else seemed upset, like yesterday when I started crying. It bothered him and he became worried.  
"Ummmmm... Yes?" I kind of did expect to sleep outside.  
He laughs. That is an amazing sound. It was like he was made to laugh. I look up at his face, still smiling down at me. His eyes caught my attention. There was something hidden there that I just couldn't read, as if there was another reason I was here and not at the lake. I guess I should ignore it, but it's going to bother me for a while if I never find out what that reason is.  
"So... where am I?" I don't know where I am, ok? I can be halfway across the world, what do I know?  
"Don't worry, we aren't far from the lake. I just took you to a place I knew about, around here."  
"Thanks." And then I was crying, not my usual silent tears either. It was just that everything I had done yesterday seemed to affect him."And I'm sorry I ran after you yesterday, I was worried and scared. You looked so hurt. I didn't mean to-" Jack cut of my words by staring at me. It was weird for him to stare at me like that. I didn't mean to upset him yesterday. He lashed out at me and I was scared. And then it was as if nothing had happened. I look down at the ground. Sierra was laying at my feet still asleep.  
The tears were still hot as they continued to run down my cheeks. Jack walks cautiously over to me, he looks like he wants to help, but he's not sure how. He ends up sitting next to me. It was a little awkward with him next to me while I was crying, but I couldn't help it. I was making things harder for him and I knew it. I could feel my tears start to slow as he took his arms and turned me to face him, with a stern look in his eyes.  
"Cyndra, you haven't done anything wrong. I am in fact, glad to have you as my friend. And it seems that you need one of your own." He smiles and I smile back. He was such an amazing person, such an amazing friend, that it was odd he was always alone.  
And he really was worth meeting yesterday morning. It was my birthday after all. It didn't mean much, but it was.  
He reached down a hand to help me get up. I was perfectly capable of getting up myself, but I took it anyway. It couldn't hurt me to accept a little help here and there.  
"So Jack, is there school today? Or do I get to meet you at the lake?" My smile widened when he smirked back at me for an answer. Then I think about how I am still wearing the same clothes I was yesterday.  
"But, ummmm... How do I get home?"  
"That's easy, because now that you are awake I can fly you home, with your help, of course." He smiled, this time showing those perfectly white teeth of his. It is amazing the butterflies that seem to keep fluttering in my stomach, causing me to be so shy. I've never felt like this before, but I kinda like it. Downside, I always blush.  
Jack always catches it, too, making me blush deeper. Why am I like this? What is this?  
I guess it doesn't matter, so long as I like it.

_**(Jack's POV)**_  
"That's easy, because now that you are awake I can fly you home, with your help, of course." I smiled at her. It is weird though, I feel like I've known her for years, yet we just met yesterday.  
She smiles in response. That is one amazing smile. Her brown hair draping down onto her face in just the right places, her beautiful brown eyes peering through it. She wasn't an ordinary girl, though. There was something special about her. She never seemed to hurt anyone elses feeling, even when she would break down and cry. She never acted in violence. She seemed to care about everything. Maybe that is why the man in moon had taken me to her house that night. Maybe he knew that she was special and that she would, someday, need a friend.  
Thing was, she's a mortal. I haven't met any mortal who has had as much potential as she does, though. And more than that, something about her makes my heart beat a little faster. She's different than most people, she should be too old to still see any of the guardians, but she saw me. She shouldn't have come after me yesterday but she did. Just when I needed her to. I needed a friend and she was there.  
I look back up at her, bringing myself from my thoughts. Her cheeks are tinted pink and whenever I look at her, they turn darker pink. I wonder why she's like that. Well, I wonder why I am the way I am with her, too. It's like I get at a loss of words and then I just know what to say.  
"Ready to go?" My question rings out from the silence it just broke.  
I see her nod her head.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"If I didn't I wouldn't be standing in this room right now." It was sarcastic, but it rang of truth.  
"Okay then. Lend me your hand." I place my hand out so she can grab it.  
Her hand slides into mine as she accepts my request.  
"Now, keep a good, strong hold of that hand." I look into her eyes and find fear. It was there, but it was as if she was trying to ignore it. "Are you afraid of heights?" It was a simple question.  
"N-no." She pauses for a minute, thinking. I stare straight at her. "Fine, yes, I'm scared of heights."  
"You shouldn't worry, I won't drop you. I don't know of anyone who would drop you, as nice as you are."  
She blushes a deep pink at my remark.  
"Here." I wrap my arms around her waist. "Close your eyes, and when I say go, stick your arms out. It will be fun. I promise. I'l make it a game for you." I am the guardian of fun, why not?  
She sighs and grips tighter to my hand. "Ok."  
I look out the window. Luckily, the sun still hasn't risen.  
I steadily rise into the air and move towards the lake. It was amazing from up here, especially when it was just before dawn.  
Snow fell around us as I paused over the lake. It was covered in snow and ice, while the trees around it sparkled in the growing light of the day.  
"Cyndra, open your eyes and stick your arms out." She doesn't look too happy about it, but she opens her eyes.  
"Oh! Oh, Jack. It's wonderful. Even better than looking at it from my favorite tree." Slowly she sticks both of her arms out.  
"This is amazing, I don't even feel scared."  
I fly off towards the lake, with Cyndra laughing in my arms as we flew. It was quite a sound. Like little tinkling bells that ring with the purest of sounds.  
I think I should tell North about her when I get back, he would be interested to hear about her. She sees me after the age of 12. She doesn't act out with violence. She follows and cares without thinking of what bad could come out of it. She wasn't... normal. She was different from anyone else, just having man in moon show her to me that night, tells me that on it's own.  
I smile and do a loop with Cyndra. Her laughing immediately stops and she grabs onto my arms. I guess she wasn't ready to have a lot of fun yet.  
I fly around for a few minutes more before asking her where to go. I was at the lake, so I knew she would know where to go from there. She took me on a path through the trees, studying certain trees along the way. I have to fly close to the ground so that she can see them, but I don't mind. It's nice to have a friend again. Jamie got too old and couldn't see me anymore, so I was left alone again. I had the guardians, but they were always busy, and almost never had time for fun.  
I could just make out Cyndra's house in the distance, as we flew farther from the lake. I remember her house being close to the woods. It was always the little things that mattered. The woods close to her house. The child in the house. The mother. The story. Every detail was important if I was to figure out why I came to her house that night. Every detail.

Gray clouds, made for snow, cover the sky as I float around next to Cyndra's favorite tree. I made sure there was no school so that I could see her today.  
I remember how it was a long time ago, before I was a guardian. No one believed in me and I was alone. Then when I became a guardian, I had the others. Now I have Cyndra. And Cyndra has me.  
"Jack?"  
It was a soft voice, just barely able to be made out. And because I could barely hear it I couldn't tell who it was.  
Nothing. No more sound after that. Just the wind blowing through the trees and snow falling on the earth.  
I close my eyes. Everything was quiet. I open them again, turning to face the trunk of the tree.  
"Boo!" I jump back and hear Cyndra's tinkling laughter. I'm not sure how she scared me, much less snuck up on me, but she did.  
I begin to laugh with her. She really was something else. I look at her closer as I laugh. She is still wearing the same hoodie, not to mention that it's the same color as mine, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She has her straight brown hair draped down and a huge smile on her face. She was amazing.  
"Gotcha." She says in between a fit of laughter.  
"I know. Don't worry, I'll get you back later." We continue to laugh for a while before Cyndra climbs up into her tree and sits up on a branch. I fly up to the snow covered tree and sit next to her.  
She feels warm in comparison to my normal cold. It was a perfect mixture though, and I could tell she didn't mind.  
We just sit and look out at the frozen lake for a while.  
"At least Sierra made it home safely." It was a simple statement, designed by Cyndra, to start a conversation.  
"Yeah, I guess I forgot to take her with us, but at least she got back home." I look over at Cyndra. She's staring down at the ground.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No... I just, I feel like everything is perfect. Like nothing can go wrong. Yet, some things really aren't perfect. When I go home tonight, I get to be alone again. And tomorrow I get to wake up and be alone, because tomorrow is Saturday, and I don't have school on Saturday."  
The way she said it would make anyone sad that they have to leave.  
"What if I visit you? Everyday during the winter?"  
She looks up at me with hope in her eyes. "Would you really?"  
"It's not like I can visit anyone else. No one else can see me, remember?"  
I raised my voice slightly.  
She looks at me as if she had said the wrong thing to me, as if she didn't want it to lead back to me not being seen and people walking through me.  
"Jack, I-I didn't mean-"  
"I know you didn't. Don't worry. You worry far too much. I just need to be careful, that's all."  
I really didn't mean to yell at her, she never raises her voice. She never lost her composure. I always seemed to.  
Cyndra coughed and then shivered, taking me out of my thoughts.  
"I think it's time to get you home, you shouldn't be out in the cold for so long."  
"But Jack, I don't want to leave. I want to stay here." I saw the look she was giving me. She really did want to stay. She didn't want to be alone again, now that she had a friend again. I could see all of that in those brown eyes of hers.  
"I won't leave, I promise, but you really should get home. I'll take you. I'll even stay. I know what it's like to be alone, and you don't deserve it."  
Did I really just say that? I watch as her face turns scarlet. It really brought out her eyes. She seemed almost reluctant to accept going home though.  
"Fine, Jack. I'll go home. But please don't leave me by myself, I just got a brand new friend." I smirk at her. She seems devastated.  
All I did was smirk because that friend happens to be me, what could have possibly devastated her so much.  
"Jack, You're right. It's freezing out here."  
"Told you." I smile again.  
She laughs. "Alright, alright. I get it. Go home, but you won't be alone?"  
"You've got it."  
I scoop her up into my arms, making her land bridal style in them. She was shocked the whole time as I flew to her house, carrying her as such.

I land gracefully on her front porch, setting her on her feet so she could unlock the door. I hear the lock click before I scoop her up again and carry her into her room, shutting the front door with my foot.  
I place her on her bed and look down at her. She's still shocked, but that will melt away before long.  
She sits back up on her bed and stares at me.  
"How, exactly, do you know where my room is?"  
"I happened to be at your house 8 years ago?"  
"Oh, yeah. Well, It still scares me, what you seem to remember, what I don't know."  
I laugh. "Well, I guess I should go now." I walk to her window, trying to hide my smile.  
"W-What? You're L-leaving?"  
I open the window, pretending to get ready to leave. I stick both of my feet out of the window and jump.  
I stop halfway down and slowly float back up to her window. Cyndra is sitting on her bed, staring at me.  
"Jack, you really scared me. I really thought you were gonna leave. I guess you would have to, but I didn't want you to."  
"Cyndra, I am the guardian of fun. I won't leave you like that, especially not you. You've only got me. And actually I don't have to. There are other winter sprites out there, making it ice and snow, but I am the most well known, and a guardian. We don't break little children's hearts like that." I smirk as I say children. All it does is make Cyndra laugh.  
"Jack, if I could only have one friend, I would be glad if I could just have you."  
I feel heat rise to my face. Odd, Normally I am freezing, without much warmth.  
"Jack! You're blushing!"  
That explains the heat. "Would you really? Would you really be happy if you had just me as your only friend?"  
"Of course. No one else is like you. You are one of a kind and a really great friend!"  
"You know what? You wanna go somewhere? Somewhere that's not, technically, freezing?"  
She nods in agreement, smiling.  
"Where, Jack?"  
"Surprise."  
I grab one of North's snow globes from my pocket, softly whispering"North Pole" before throwing it at Cyndra's wall. Picking Cyndra up the same way I brought her into her room, I jumped through the portal, landing agily on my feet.  
"Woah." Cyndra's shocked voice fills the empty room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Cyndra's POV)**_

"Woah." That's the only word I can even muster, standing there in my complete shock. Jack picking me up, bridal style, and jumping through some magic portal and bringing me here to this awe striking place, completely takes first place in my book of things that shock me.  
"Jack, Where... Where are we?" I begin to see a smirkish grin creep onto his face as he sets me down on my feet.  
"Nowhere special... Just the North Pole." His smirkish grin growing into a full on smirk.  
"No... way." It was soft as even more shock filtered into my system.  
Christmas decor is everywhere. Christmas lights hang here and there, while a tall decorated christmas tree stands in the center of the room. Toys of all sorts buzz around my head and I can hear the little jingle of small bells as I stand there and take in my new surroundings.  
It is everything a little girl could dream of, and I am standing right in it.  
I look back at Jack. He's standing there, just holding his staff and looking at me.  
I have to admit, that is pretty cute, especially with that smirk of his.  
I don't realize that I have stopped looking around until Jack chuckles.  
"You really are something else, Cyndra. Now, lets get going. If you want to look around, that is."I look straight down at the ground as I feel my cheeks heat up and turn scarlet. "I...I do want to look around." It was barely louder than a soft whisper, but Jack seemed to have heard it.  
His face softens and he reaches for my hand, holding it softly between his two hands. He looks me straight in the eye.  
"There is nothing to be afraid of. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here." He smiles down at me. Wow, I guess nothing really could happen if he is here, he was, and still is, my hero.  
I smile up at him in agreement. Wow, his are blue, like really blue.  
He releases my hand from one of his own, keeping it held tightly in his other one.  
"I'll show you around, since we're the only ones here. Besides the elves and yetis, anyway."  
He leads me into another room, glowing with a golden light and a pure, white light.  
As I step into the room, my eyes adjust to the light. Inside there is what looks like a giant world globe, covered in tiny golden lights, and a large window. There are other things in the room, but they are unnoticeable compared to the two things I mentioned.  
Outside, through the window, a full moon is glowing and sending it's light down into this room.  
It was almost as amazing as flying in the semi-darkness of the rising dawn light, in Jack's arms.  
The whole room was filled with light and it seemed as if it was a special place for very important people. People like Santa, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, Sandman, and Jack.  
It truly is amazing, what I can see in this unknown world. The world were 'myths' really are real, and anything is possible, so long as you believe.  
Jack brings that into light. He's my best, and only, friend. He was a myth, but here he stands holding my hand as we walk through this amazing workshop, created by Santa himself.  
Everywhere I look, there are toys, elves, and yetis, walking, running, or flying around.  
On work tables, yetis make little robots, painting them a bright, luminous red.  
"I thought the elves made the toys." I really did, until I saw the yetis.  
"Nope. The yetis do, we just let the elves think they make the toys."  
A pair of elves run in front of me. One is carrying blue wrapping paper covered in white snowflakes, while the other chases it with a pair of large scissors.  
"I can see why the yetis make the toys now." I laugh, and soon Jacks wonderful laughter joins mine as he leads me back to the room we started in.  
"Jack, why did you bring me here?"  
"I thought you would enjoy it, since you had nothing better to do. And this place is special, just like you."  
I feel heat rise in my face, slowly turning my cheeks a scarlet color.  
"I think I should get back home now. My mother must be worried about where I am and it's already after dark. But I don't want to leave at the same time. Like I said earlier, everything feels perfect, when I know fair and well that it's really not."  
"Everything will be fine. It can be perfect if you want it to be. You just have to make it perfect." He smiles his absolutely stunning smile.  
I laugh. "Whatever you say, but I really should get back soon. My mother really will be worried."  
"Alrighty then, let's get you back home."  
He sticks the hand that's not holding mine, into his jacket pocket and pulls out a snow globe, exactly like the snow globe he threw at my wall earlier, and whispers something to it, creating a magic portal in front of us.  
Jack steps through and pulls me with him, as we reappear back in my bedroom.  
"Jack, you have to go don't you?"  
"Nope, not unless I'm called or kidnapped." He laughs.  
My stomach growls. Wow, I haven't eaten since... Yesterday night. I guess I'm hungry.  
"Looks like someone forgot to eat, huh, Cyndra?"  
"Yep, too busy with the greatest friend in the world to eat."  
"Go eat. I won't go anywhere. Maybe outside. Or I could follow you."  
"I don't care what you do, just so long as I don't have to go and eat right now. I'm still far too busy having fun" I smile up at him.  
His smile in return was full of warmth. Kind of ironic since he's kinda, you know, COLD.

_**(Jack's POV)**_  
I follow Cyndra downstairs as she slides down the railing, landing on her feet at the very bottom.  
"Cyndra, sweetheart, where have you been for the past two days? I have been so worried! Are you alright? Is everything okay?"  
I guess that is her mother.  
"Mom, I'm fine, really. I just got busy doing something over at a friends house and ended up staying the night there, and spent today there as well. I'm sorry I've been gone. I didn't mean to stay out for so long."  
"That's alright, you are home now. But I need to get to bed, I have to go to work early tomorrow morning. Good night."  
And just like that, Cyndra's mother had waltzed up the stairs and into her room, leaving Cyndra and I by ourselves in the livingroom.  
Cyndra looks over at me, smiling a sweet and caring smile. "Jack, are you staying anywhere for the night?"  
I never stay anywhere at night, except up in trees, maybe at North's. What could she possibly have in mind?  
"No..." It's a cautious answer, unsure of what the next thing to be said was. I am unsure of exactly what I'm even thinking.  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to stay here, then. If you don't have anywhere to be, you are very welcome here."  
Where did all of her kindness come from? She must have a huge heart to invite someone she barely knows into her own home.  
I smirk. "Anywhere specific?"  
Her normally slightly pale cheeks turn a bright crimson. "Not really, I just... I just-"  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything too weird, and I don't sleep much. Well, unless I'm actually tired or hurt, that is."  
She laughs. Wow, is it just me or is that the most wonderful sound in the world, the sound of her laughter.  
"I know that, Jack. You really are weird." She smiles that wonderful smile of hers. Wow, that's cute.  
"Well, miss, you've had a long day. You should get on up to bed."  
Her face turns from crimson to scarlet. "J-Jack, I-I don't want to. I- I just want..."  
She stares at me as if I already know what she's going to say. She was cute when her face turns a bright scarlet and she gets all shy.  
"What's a matter, Cyndra? Can't speak? Too shy?"  
"I-It's n-not f-funny, Jack! I just want to spend time with you that's all."  
"Well, I might manage to stay tonight. You seem to be alright with it." I turned towards the stairs and watched as she silently walked up them to her room, her face still scarlet. I follow her up the stairs and walk into her room after she enters.  
"Ummmmmmm... Jack, can you, ummm, you know, stand outside for a minute?" Her face turns even redder than it already is.  
"Yeah, sure. anything you need, Cyndra."  
I walk back into the hallway, softly shutting the door behind me as I go. I stand against the door and wait for Cyndra's permission to enter, but it, ummmm, doesn't exactly happen that way. Cyndra ends up opening her door and I, umm, fall, sorta, right on top of her, blushing a scarlet that probably matches hers. I quickly rush back up, still blushing a deep scarlet, and lend a hand down to Cyndra, to try and help her up.  
Her blush is still very pink as I walk back into her room. I can still feel the heat on my face as I sit next to her on her bed.  
"Cyndra-" "Jack-" Simultaneously speaking we both cut ourselves off to let the other speak.  
"L-Lady's first."  
She laughs at my remark. "Jack, I'm sorry I opened the door, I-I didn't know you were standing against it."  
"Well, I'm sorry for standing against your door when you opened it. And I'm sorry for falling on you." Our faces are probably still red as we say these things, but at least we say them, right?  
It was silent as we just kinda looked at each other and away, afraid of what the other is thinking.  
"Cyndra, you should get some sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, okay?"  
She nods her head and yawns, slowly laying down as I stand up next to her bed. Everything in her room is blue still. I believe she said it was her favorite color, at some point in time that I've been talking to her in the past two days. They all seemed blurred together. She's one of my only friends now. Jamie can't see me. I only just met her though, and she is an absolutely amazing girl.  
As she is fully laid down I cover her with her blanket and sit down on the ground next to her, watching as her eyes close, her breathing slows, and she drifts off to a peaceful sleep, awaiting Sandy's dreams to come.  
I watch her for a few minutes, before drifting over to her window and staring up at the moon.  
"Is there a reason that we are here, or is it pure coincidence? Is it truly something important or are we meant to be,*Gulp*, just friends?"  
He never answers me anyway, I don't expect him to answer me, now.  
_"Never seek what is for future reference, it will get you nowhere. Only seek what knowledge is needed at the time, do not pry too far, or there will be no point in gaining any knowledge. Be careful what wishes are granted, and watch for what makes no sense. I will tell you one thing, though. You are close to finding the one you are destined to be with, whether or not you have already found them, you will discover that there are still surprises around every corner and that your one can either help or hurt in your battles."_  
Of course, now he answers my questions, but only with more questions to replace the old ones. Always so much riddles that we have to understand. It can never be easy.  
I walk back over to Cyndra, looking down at her as she sleeps peacefully, still lying in wait for Sandy's dream sand.  
I look out the window to find little streams of golden, glowing sand floating around outside, reaching for their destinations.  
Cyndra's strand slowly slips in through her closed window, reaching Cyndra, and causing little figures to dance above her head.  
I see Cyndra sigh as little golden snowflakes dance above her head, followed by something that looks similar to me.  
I guess Cyndra really does love the snow. I watch her for a few minutes more before picking a spot on the ground and laying there. It beats laying in trees by a long shot. Of course I didn't realize how tired I actually was until, within seconds, I was fast asleep and having rather peaceful and calming dreams about Cyndra. Slowly sinking deep into my subconsciousness as sleep overtook me completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**(Cyndra's POV)**_  
I jolt awake as something cold touches my arm. Ready to defend myself, I swing that arm up and around, throwing a punch at whatever was there, only for that punch to be caught in midair by the source of the cold touch I received earlier. I slowly open my eyes to find a very surprised Jack, who is still holding my fist, right in front of me. Whoops.  
Quickly retracting my hand unto my own body, I steadily begin to blush as the realization that I had tried to hit Jack dawns on me.  
"S-Sorry, J-Jack." I stutter softly, slowly sitting up while training my eyes on the Frost covered blue carpet under his feet, which are always barefoot.  
After a moment of completely awkward silence, I glance up to look at Jack. He's smiling down at me, with eyes as soft as the beautiful snowflakes he creates.  
Well, I guess I really made a fool of myself this time, and he'll act as if I have done absolutely nothing wrong.  
"Cyndra, you can't blame yourself, and you have no reason to be embarrassed. I was only coming over to wake you up. And it seems like I should be apologizing for scaring you." His voice was soft, like the sound you would expect to hear from an angel, and the meaning behind his words is just as sincere as ever.  
A small smile appears on my face as the light blush on my face turns darker.  
"Well, ummm, I, uhhh, need to get ready, so, ummm, if you wouldn't mind so much as to stand outside my door for a bit, I should do that."  
I say those words a little awkwardly, but I hope, and think, Jack gets the point, which happens to be 'Get out or else".  
I stand up, beginning to walk over to my closet. Jack just smirks at me, hovering slightly, then jumping up and landing gracefully on my bed, cross legged. He reaches for my hand, grabbing hold of it before I even take two steps from my bed.  
"Nope, you get to come with me." His smirk grows even bigger.  
"But, Jack-"  
"Nope."  
He opens my door and drags me down stairs, showing to me that we were the only ones at home. A bazillion protests are steadily streaming out of my mouth and an equally forceful 'Nope' follows each one.  
"You get to come with me, so stop protesting. It's doing you no good because you can't win against me this time."  
His smirk grows even bigger than before, making it almost into a teeth showing smile. Well, I can't argue with that, can I?  
I shut my mouth as he drags me outside the front door, scooping me up, bridal style, and begins to fly, causing the front door to slam shut and lock from the quick displacement of air.  
"Well, here I am again. No clue where I'm going and in your arms. The only two things wrong with this, though, are that I'm in pajamas and that I haven't eaten since Thursday morning and it's Saturday. Jack, are you at least gonna tell me what's so important, or maybe even where I'm going?"  
I look up at his face, questioningly. He glances down and me as I feel him stop flying and the sky seems to settle in one place around us.  
"You haven't eaten in two days?!"  
His face began to fill with worry, and care.  
" I didn't really have a chance to. I have been with you, remember?"  
A slight smirk slips onto my face.  
"Oh yeah, ummm, Home?"  
"Yes, take me home before I starve in your arms, Jack."  
It was very dramatic and filled with sarcasm. And the look on his shocked face has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen.  
"Oh, come on, Jack. I was kidding. I really need to go back home, though."  
I glance back up at him. He is smiling slightly, and I can tell that he's thinking about something.  
"Alright, home it is"  
He turns around, flying me back home, faster than he was flying when he was taking me to wherever he was taking me from my house.  
Flying close to my bedroom window, Jack has me pull it up and open it, since he left it unlocked, and since it is our only way back into the house since when we left the front door shut and locked.  
Climbing quickly into my bedroom window, Jack walks across the room and sets me down on my bed, walking back over to the window.  
"Cyndra , I need to do something while you get dressed and eat. Will you be alright on your own for a few? I promise I will be back soon."  
I nod and soon, all that is left of Jack's being in my room, is the steadily fading frost on my window. I'm left alone. Again. I guess he does have something important to do. Something more important than hanging out with friends. He is a Guardian after all. I should have expected him to leave, but I really didn't want him to. Being a Guardian must me a ton of hard work, even for the Guardian of fun. I guess even fun has to have a moment of seriousness here and there. And you can't always have fun and just blow things off, or a pile of things grows up in front of you until you get overwhelmed with what you have to do.  
I walk over to my closet and pick out my clothes for the day. My favorite, brand new, blue jacket, my pair of black converse, which have ice blue shoe laces, a baby blue T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and mis-matched socks.  
Throwing my clothes on I waltz downstairs, sliding on the railing as I go and spinning gracefully to a landing at the bottom.  
Throwing a piece of bread in the toaster, I walk over to the cabinets and pull down a bowl, a spoon, a butter knife, a box of Honey nut toasted oats, and a small napkin. From the fridge I remove the butter and the milk.  
Making my breakfast I waltz over to the table and sit down, buttering my toast as I go, and begin to start on my appetizing breakfast, since I haven't eaten in two days.  
Finishing up, I walk past the living room and out the front door, taking my key and locking the door back as I leave.  
"I think I'll just sit out here on my front porch and rest," I mumble to myself, while mentally adding, 'while I wait for Jack to return.' Sitting down in a comfortable chair, I look into the forest not far from my house, watching and waiting for any signs of Jack's return.  
Sudden flashes of blue rip through the forest, triggering me to think of Jack. "Maybe he's back." I whisper softly, remembering all of the time I've been spending with him. I think he is the most awesome person in the world, being my friend, and an immortal Guardian of fun and Winter. And he really is a great friend. I miss him and he's only been gone somewhere around 30 minutes.  
Remembering the flashes of blue, I jump from my chair and run to the forest, following the now recurring flashes, which appear only feet away from me.  
The flashes lead me towards the lake, still recurring only feet away. Stopping on the ice, the flashes take on a new shape and color.  
In their place stands an innocent looking, tall, girl, with wavy pitch black hair. She's wearing a very long, deep purple, trench coat and pitch black pointed boots, with a very smirkish smile on her gray face. Her eyes are black with red pupils and her hair drapes down to her knees. She seems like a sweet person. I wonder if she knew I was following her.  
"Well, hello, dear, dear, Cyndra. Nice of you to accompany me to this here lake. I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Her smirk grows into a kind smile, her eyes softening to where it looks as if she is sincere.  
"Who are you? How do you know me?" My voice was steady and calm, portraying none of the fear and anger I felt inside.  
"I'm no one, just an old friend of someone you may, or may not, know. And it looks like you have fallen prey to my very well set trap. You will regret following me Miss. Wolf. I promise you that."  
Her voice rasps at me, causing me to tremble with fear. What have I gotten myself into? What does she plan on doing?  
"Well, Miss. Wolf, since you were wondering, I think you ought to know that you will be lucky if I let you die, when I finish with you, and you will have no utter clue why. I'll make sure not to tell you." She laughs. It wasn't pleasant like any of Jack's laughs, it was evil. Worse than any laughter you can possibly imagine. Worse than any sound you can possibly imagine. Taking scraping your nails on a chalkboard and multiplying it by infinity will not even compare to the horrible sound coming out of her mouth.  
In my daze of horror, I didn't notice the words that the girl spoke to me. They were mumbled and in a different language anyway. Then I feel like I am burning, like I am on fire, with no way to put it out. There are no flames on me, just the sickening feeling of being burned, with my skin turning red and becoming black where it is burnt. I let out a sickening, blood curdling scream, that I realize no one but the girl can hear. It was as if we were surrounded by completely soundproof barriers. My screaming grows in volume until I can longer even mumble, my voice is so gone. My skin burned, but the feeling of being on fire was gone. I watched as the girl walked towards me, with a smile on her face, not even attempting to help me. It was as if... No, no, no, no, no! She couldn't have, but she did. She did this to me, and I can't even threaten her for what she is doing.  
Suddenly I watch as her form shifts into that of a gigantic wolf, bigger even than a large bear. Magic, shape-shifting, what else can she do? What is gonna happen to me. The giant Wolf-girl rushes straight towards me, raking her claws down the length of my body, leaving bleeding wounds in their place. Taking another turn towards me, she rakes her claws across my face, leaving a bloody mess. By now, I'm in so much pain I can't even begin to think. Changing back into her true form, the girl walks over to me, kicking me in the head. Seeing stars from the kick, and seeing black from the loss of blood, I fade into unconsciousness with the sound of her evil laughter following me into my dreams, turning them all to nightmares.

_**(Jack's POV) **_  
Snow is falling steadily around me as I quickly fly from Cyndra's house to the North Pole. Cyndra probably didn't like me leaving too much, but at least she has something to do while I'm gone. North is probably angry with me since I haven't seen him in over a week. I was supposed to go back to the pole on Thursday, And now it's Saturday. North will probably just yell at me anyway.  
The bright sun beat down on the snow, giving it the effect of sparkling. It is amazing what a little ray of light and a light snow can do.  
My thoughts immediately turn back to Cyndra. She is absolutely amazing and her heart is absolutely pure, even though she's constantly left alone. Like she is now. Because I left her. Well, there I go again. Messing something up. I hope she forgives me for leaving her, but I really needed to see if North had anything he needed me to do, before I got into a load of trouble.  
I stay silent, thinking only to myself, throughout the entire trip to the pole.  
Landing on North's front step and walking into his workshop, I am greeted by a worried Bunny, or should I say Giant Talking Easter Kangaroo.  
"Where've you been, mate. You was supposed to of been here two day's ago. Where were you?"  
"I see nothing has changed since I've been gone. The Easter Kangaroo still seems to care so much about me. I've only been visiting a friend, somewhere."  
I smile a huge smile as I see Bunny trying not to be angry with me. It's so easy to make him angry, it just makes me wanna laugh.  
"Now, look here, Frosty, You've got a job to be doin' so I expect to see you doin' it." His voice was still angry with me, but I could tell he couldn't do anything.  
"Or what, Easter Kangaroo?" His eyes flash at my answer. A smile flashes on my face.  
"Bunny, Jack, good to see you. Bunny, why are you here?"  
"I was looking for Frosty, over there. He seems to not have been here or anywhere for a few days. Seems he's just been out having fun." Bunny glares at me as he says it. I stick my tongue out at him, before turning back to North to see if he had anything for me.  
"Jack, make sure you are helping de children. They will need you. Make sure you do what you are supposed to do as a Guardian, then you can have fun. Other than that, you free to do as you please" It was simple, but also simply an order. I am helping a child, though, so they can't get totally angry with me.  
Thinking about Cyndra, I fly off back towards her house, watching the scenery below me change from that of the North pole, to that of Everville, Michigan. Fly next to Cyndra's unlocked bedroom window, I crawl into her house and down the stairs. Cyndra wasn't in her bedroom so she had to be downstairs, right?  
Wrong. She is nowhere in the house at all, and her front door is locked. Where ever she is, she must have left through the front door, taking the key, and locking it back.  
Finding soft footprints on her front steps I see evidence of her departure. Where could she have gone?  
Following her almost invisible footprints in the snow, I find that she took her well known path to the lake. Following her footsteps further, I reach the lake to find a tall girl running away from something. Looking over to the location I guess she was running from, I see a body laying on the frozen over lake, surrounded in a steadily growing pool of blood. Worried it's Cyndra, I rush over to find that my fears were right, and that it is a very torn up, burned, and bleeding Cyndra.  
It looks like she trying to scream, but she has no voice left to scream with. She has been tortured and abused and left here with no mercy.  
What had she ever done to deserve something like this? I look down at her, not noticing the snow falling harder around us.  
She must be having nightmares, but Pitch isn't behind this. He can't be, we put him away with his own fears. He can't be back. SO who would do this? Who DID this? When I get my hands on them I swear I'm gonna-  
My thoughts are interrupted by a soft sigh from Cyndra. Her nightmares are gone and it seems as if some of her pain has dissipated. She's covered in a white layer of snow, but she's not freezing. What could have possibly happened to her?  
Slowly the white snow surrounding her starts to turn pink and then red, changing to the color of her warm blood.  
Making a cold ice blanket coated in snow, I wrap it around cyndra as I carry her sleeping form to the pole, flying even faster than I did when I flew her home this morning. She needs to be there now, but all I can do is bring her there and hope that I make it in time. No, I won't even think like that. I WILL make it there in time, and I will get to hear her sweet laughter and soft, caring voice again. I will get to see the cute blush that spreads across her face when she's around me. I will get to help her just like she was trying to help me when I needed her to, and I WILL NOT let her down.  
Quickly landing again on North's front step I louding swing open the front door and run into the room. North is standing there to one of the yetis, probably Phil, and hasn't noticed me yet.  
"North! North, I need you! Now!" My voice was very loud and sang with worry as North turned to face me and the red covered snow wrapped around Cyndra.  
"Jack! What has happened? What happened to girl? Why is she hurt?" His voice rang with only slightly less worry than mine.  
"Never mind that, Jack. Just follow me into the hospital part of the pole. Immediately." His voice was now full of leadership, they way I am used to hearing it. Slowly I was led into a part of the workshop I have never been in. It was filled with white rooms, sterile cleaning areas, and bright white just everywhere.  
North led me into an empty hospital room, quickly walking back off to find a nurse to take care of Cyndra. I wait quietly as I feel regret for leaving Cyndra. If I hadn't of left, she wouldn't have gotten hurt, and if she wouldn't have gotten hurt, she wouldn't have to be here in a hospital at the North Pole. This is all my fault. Every bit of her being hurt is my fault.  
I put my head in my hands just before I hear North's loud, tromping footsteps enter the room, followed by a gasp from a nurse and the sound of quick running.  
Lifting my head I see the nurse trying to get the ice off of Cyndra. It wasn't thick ice, only thin enough to wrap around cyndra, so I could carry her. Seeing Cyndra limp and bleeding there on the hospital bed makes me feel even worse. I put my head back in my hands, mumbling curses to myself, waiting for North to tell me what to do. Nothing. No sound is made other than those of the working nurse. Glancing up I discover that North is no longer in the room. Looking over at Cyndra I wince as I find her covered in fluffy bandages, from head to toe. At least with her slightly cleaned up it doesn't look as bad, but it doesn't look good either.  
She has no skin showing, except that of her lips and nose so that she can breathe, and what I can see is that her lips and nose are badly burned and steadily bleeding from a deep scratch on her face. I watch as she winces in her sleep, whimpering and trying to cry out. No sound other than the whimper escapes her. I walk over to her and place a cold hand on her head, watching as her body relaxes slightly from the coldness of my skin. I wince from how much pain she must be in, and I was only gone around 45 minutes. I shouldn't have left. This is my fault.  
A silent tear slips down my face freezing as it reaches my cheek, slowly falling off from the cold. Placing my whole forearm across her forehead, I watch as her body relaxes even more, making me feel even worse. Standing there, watching her as she begins to sleep peacefully, is almost worse than when I returned to the guardians Easter morning to find the eggs destroyed and everyone distrusting me. This time someone I really cared for was hurt and there was no telling why. We may not even get to know how.  
"Sorry to interrupt your thinking, mate, but I think you have got a little problem here." Bunny's voice was soft as he entered the room, seeing me standing over Cyndra, watching as my arm stayed on Cyndra's forehead.  
"Hello, Bunny." My voice was almost too quiet. It was soft and held none of the cheer and vigor it normally does.  
Bunny's eyes softened even more. "Jack, what happened to her? Do you know?" Maybe the kangaroo, actually does care.  
"I don't know what happened. I left her for less than an hour, to come back and find her a bloody, burned mess. I don't even know what happened to her." There held no fun, no anything in my voice. It was as if the world had dropped from its normal place and filled with sorrow, hurt, and pain.  
"Jack, mate, please don't tell me you blame yourself. You couldn't have known this would have happened." He's trying to reassure me. It's not that easy.  
"It wouldn't have happened at all if I hadn't have left her. She would be perfectly fine if I had just stayed with her. I don't even know what happened, but she's hurt-"  
"Mate, don't blame yourself, or I can make you stay away from her. Although it seems like the cold seems to be helping her."  
"How can I not blame myself? I spend two days with her, leave her for less than an hour, and she winds up in a hospital bed, badly burned and bleeding so much she's become unconscious.  
"Mate, there's nothing you can do but watch over her, now. Well, besides keep her cool since her burns are inflamed."  
Eyeing me before he leaves, Bunny walks over, placing a hand on my shoulder, and walks out of the room.  
And again, I'm left alone to watch over Cyndra. With nothing but a hope that she will be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**(Jack's POV)**_  
Nothing is worse than the feeling you get when you know something is your fault, and yet the people around you, won't let you take the blame that is rightfully yours.  
Nothing is worse than knowing that if you had done one thing different, you could have protected something that is the reason you're there.  
As a guardian, it is our job to protect the children around the world from harm, and after a few days of talking to one girl, I have failed in this job entirely.  
Nothing anyone can say can make me think differently, unless, maybe Cyndra forgives me. Which is something no one should do.

* * *

Cyndra's sleeping form slowly stirs as she finally wakes up. It's been three days of worry and watching over her. You can tell that even when she was asleep, she had no getting away from the pain. All of her dreams were nightmares, and Sandy couldn't change them. Well, they were nightmares unless I touched her. If I placed a single finger on her, she would immediately relax and begin to sleep peacefully, returning to nightmares if I removed the finger.  
A soft groan escapes Cyndra's lips as she opens her eyes. You can tell that she is in pain by the way she didn't move, the burns on her causing her to wince as she fully wakes up.  
"At least you're alright." It was a soft voice that escaped from my mouth, steadily reaching Cyndra's ears.  
She looks up at me and upon finally seeing me, the pain in her eyes becomes guarded and she tries to straighten up.

"No. No, don't do that. You need to rest, not try to hide the fact that you are hurt." A warm smile creeps onto her face as I say those words.  
She opens her mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. She tries again, this time saying one thing. "Jack."  
"Don't speak, your apparent screaming caused your throat to become raw."  
"But, Jack... I want you... to know that... it isn't your fault." Her voice wasn't solid yet, but I knew what it would sound like. Concerned for everyone but herself. Trying to comfort me, when I should be comforting her.  
"Cyndra, I know. I know that now."  
"Don't lie to me... Jack. I know you still... accuse yourself. It's in your eyes."  
The same concern as earlier, only more apparent.  
"Jack, don't argue with me. If I hadn't have followed the stupid shapeshifting witch, I'd have been at home, on my porch, waiting for you. I shouldn't have followed her, but she lured me in." Her voice falters, and she can't say anymore, although that was the strongest her voice was, yet.  
"Shapeshifting Witch?"  
Her head nods slightly, causing her to wince as she realizes that through the pain, she had no way to communicate.  
Her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, were coated in fear, pain, and worry.  
"I won't leave your side, for anything. Not now. I promise." Her body relaxes as she understands that I mean it.  
I will never leave her side, for anything.  
She smiles slightly, trying not to wince as she does so. Still trying to hide her pain.  
I wonder if she knows about the others. North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy. I should get them in here, but I won't leave her. I'll just have to call out to them.  
But, before I do, maybe I should do something. Cyndra watches me closely, never looking at the door, just me. I am at her center of attention.  
Leaning in, I kiss her on her bandaged forehead. Making sure not to disturb the bandaging, so that it doesn't cause her pain.  
Moving away, I look directly into Cyndra's eyes, which are filled with shock, and... embarrassment? Hmmmmm. Maybe, just maybe...  
But my thoughts are interrupted, by North rushing into the room, followed by a large group of yetis.  
"Jack, these yetis are here to protect you and Cyndra. They will be staying in the room with both of you. Ah, Cyndra, you are awake. Tell me, how do you feel?"  
"North, she can't talk right now, but from the looks of it, she is in a lot of pain. Also, after three days, do you think she might want to eat or drink something?" A little bit of sarcasm dripped into my voice, at the end, but I really do think she should eat and drink something, she was already two days short on food, before she was unconscious for three days.  
North leaves the room, getting Cyndra something for breakfast, while the yetis watch over us.  
"Cyndra," I place a cold hand on her forehead. "you're gonna have to sit up now. You have to eat." I was coaxing her, while at the same time, helping her sit up. As I reach down under her, her eyes flicker fear, but return to normal. Sitting her up, I place a cold hand on one of hers while I wait for North.  
As North comes in with breakfast, he hands it to Cyndra, grabbing me by a wrist and dragging me into the hall.  
"North, I promised I wouldn't leave her, please don't make me leave her alone in that room."  
"Jack, she will be alright. Yetis are guarding her. Nothing will happen."  
"I promised."  
"Not time Jack, there is something important in the way she was hurt, and by who. She must tell us, no matter how hard it is. We cannot help her if we don't know what's wrong, what happened , and who is responsible for it."  
"North, she can't even talk, her voice was so gone. Three days and she hasn't changed. Three days and her condition is still the same! I'm worried about her, she is only a mortal, and she's hurt, and, and-"  
North cuts me off with a hug, followed by a harsh glare. "She will tell us, if I have to make you leave so that she can."  
"Fine, North. I can tell you something, though. When she woke up, the first thing she said to me, was that it wasn't my fault, and that she shouldn't have followed 'the shape shifting witch'"  
"Shape shifting witch?"  
"That's what I thought, but after that, she couldn't speak anymore, she used what was left in her feeble voice to be concerned for me. It's almost as if she cares more what happens to us, than her."  
"I think she cares more what happens to _You, _than her. She has strong heart, and cares for those around her. She's never been on naughty list, and tooth's memory box for her is still filled with sad memories, except for winter nights. Those were her favorite, especially when it snowed. She is girl with good heart, who has been treated with little care. The first true friend she had, is you. You should know that."  
That is the one thing he could have said to me that can make tears trail down my face. She loved winter, but that was the only happiness she sought. At school, she had no friends, and she was shy and they didn't care. Her mother was barely ever home. She was always alone. Until she met me. Now here she is. Worse than ever, but at least she has a friend.  
Slowly I turn away from North and walk back over to Cyndra, who is struggling to eat her food. I smile a little bit, at least she listens.  
She looks up at me and tries even harder to eat the food. She must want to impress us, to not show weakness. So this is her mind. She won't be normal, not for a while, but at least she is still the same Cyndra. Even when she falls, she tries to get up on her own, rarely accepting help, like she did from me. I know that she will be alright though. She just has to watch herself, too. Not just the people around her.  
"Cyndra, you don't have to play games. Just make sure you eat. And drink. But don't force it." She pulls the spoonful of soup away from her mouth.  
"Jack. Stop worrying, I will be fine." She again lifts the spoon to her mouth wincing as the soup comes in contact with her throat.  
"Alright, alright. Whatever you say. At least your voice is back." I smile. Her soft smile in return, reassuring her earlier statement. She will recover, she will be fine.  
I sit back down in the chair I was in earlier, watching Cyndra eat. Being content in the fact that she really will be alright.

_**(Cyndra's POV)**_  
The soup slowly vanishes from my bowl, as bit by bit, I eat it. Having food back in my system, certainly makes a difference as to how well I feel. Having a full stomach, and having Jack right here next to me, makes it seem as if I have never had that experience.  
I lay back down, on my own, and begin to just be content. Jack will be alright. I will be alright. Nothing could ever go wrong again, could it?  
But again, as perfect as everything may seem, it never is. I am burned and scratched, by a shape shifter witch.  
Wait, how did I even get back from the pond, anyway? Did Jack find me? Oh please tell me he didn't find me, that would be horrific. He would have felt it certainly was his fault then. What if that's why he accuses himself? What if that's why he's so worried.  
I look over at Jack, who seems to be constantly watching me, constantly trying to keep me safe.  
"Jack, how exactly, did I get to the North Pole from the pond? And why the North Pole?"  
He glances down. Great so I guess he did find me and he's blaming himself.  
"Well, I was coming back from the North Pole to your house. You weren't home so I followed your footsteps in the snow. I found you on the lake, burned and bleeding. I didn't know what happened. I didn't even know how to get you home, until I accidentally coated you in snow, giving me the idea to wrap you in ice, and carry you here. And the North Pole, because if I took you anywhere else, you would be wrapped in ice and floating to a hospital, where I couldn't be seen."  
His voice was worried, like he was hoping that he hadn't done the wrong thing. It sounded like he was still blaming himself for my getting hurt.  
"Jack, would you like to hear the whole story of what happened when you left? What about North?"  
I am worried. What if they don't forgive me for listening to the girl. I thought she was Jack when I followed her, and then she threatened me and attacked. What if they get mad at me for it? What if _ Jack _gets mad?  
"We do. I'll see if one of the yetis will get North back in here, so he can hear your story."  
"Thanks." I lay down in the bed, hoping, and thinking I am safe.  
_You are never Safe. Not even in your own mind. I see what you mean to Jack and he to you. Watch what happens the next time you see me, it may be your last._ Evil laughter rang through my head after that awful voice spoke.  
"No. NO!" I yell, forgetting Jack was right next to me.  
"Hey, hey. Everything's alright. Everything's alright." Immediately Jack had wrapped his arms around me and started to comfort me.  
"No it won't. You didn't hear her voice. She spoke to me. She's after me. She's after _you_!"  
My crying started. I knew that I was only in the illusion of safety, now. I know that nothing will stop her from getting to me. But, why?  
The door of the room creaks open, North slipping into the room, followed by Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny. Yes I know their names, Jack told me about them on Thursday. I knew who they were and what they looked like.  
North speaks up first. "Cyndra, I hear you are ready to tell us what happened after Jack left to come to us. Are you sure?"  
"Yes." My voice was solid, and almost cold. It didn't have the same feeling to it as when I was just talking to Jack. I barely knew these people, but I know Jack.  
"Well, then, little Sheila, what exactly, did happen?" Bunny spoke this time, his voice soft and filled with delicate care.  
"I went outside, to wait for Jack to come back, when I thought I saw him flying around in the woods close to my house. It looked a lot like Jack, so I followed it. I could only see flashes of it because it was quick, but it led me to the lake. As I reached the lake's edge the figure morphed into an innocent looking girl, with long wavy black hair and a purple trench coat. Her skin was ash grey and her eyes were black with red pupils. She looked so innocent, and then she spoke to me. A flowing voice, almost mesmerizing.  
'Well, hello, dear, dear, Cyndra. Nice of you to accompany me to this here lake. I was wondering if you would like to come with me.' She says to me. At that point I was questioning if she knew I was following her, and then I knew she knew. Somehow she knew who I was, but wouldn't tell me why or how. I don't even know who she is. 'I'm no one, just an old friend of someone you may, or may not, know. And it looks like you have fallen prey to my very well set trap. You will regret following me Miss. Wolf. I promise you that.' She replies to my questions. At this time I realize that her voice rasps at me, causing me to tremble with fear. What have I gotten myself into? What does she plan on doing?"  
"'Well, Miss. Wolf, since you were wondering, I think you ought to know that you will be lucky if I let you die, when I finish with you, and you will have no utter clue why. I'll make sure not to tell you." She laughs. It wasn't pleasant, it was evil. Worse than any sound you can possibly imagine. Taking scraping your nails on a chalkboard and multiplying it by infinity will not even compare to the horrible sound coming out of her mouth."  
"At this point I was absolutely terrified. In my daze of horror, I didn't notice the words that the girl spoke to me. They were mumbled and in a different language anyway. Then I feel like I am burning, like I am on fire, with no way to put it out. There are no flames on me, just the sickening feeling of being burned, with my skin turning red and becoming black where it is burnt. I let out a sickening, blood curdling scream, that I realize no one but the girl can hear. It was as if we were surrounded by completely soundproof barriers. My screaming grows in volume until I can longer even mumble, my voice is so gone. My skin burned, but the feeling of being on fire was gone. I watched as the girl walked towards me, with a smile on her face, not even attempting to help me. It was as if... No, no, no, no, no! She did this to me! Suddenly I watch as her form shifts into that of a gigantic wolf, bigger even than a large bear. Magic, shape-shifting, what else can she do? What is gonna happen to me. The giant Wolf-girl rushes straight towards me, raking her claws down the length of my body, leaving bleeding wounds in their place. Taking another turn towards me, she rakes her claws across my face, leaving a bloody mess"  
"Changing back into her true form, the girl walks over to me, kicking me in the head. Seeing stars from the kick, and seeing black from the loss of blood, I fade into unconsciousness with the sound of her evil laughter following me into my dreams, turning them all to nightmares. And that's what happened. I was so scared. I still am, but you guys are here to protect me, so what do I have to worry about?"  
I tried to sound brave, but the truth was, I am utterly terrified of this girl, this... this witch. That Shapeshifting Witch.  
I watched as each of their faces turned into those of horror. I wish they wouldn't do that. I just want to go back to sleep, to not have to deal with too many people at once, to not have to feel pain for a few.  
Jack's face was the worst, though. I could feel the hatred rippling off of him in waves, from over here. He knew that whoever this was, had attacked me, an innocent girl, who's done absolutely nothing in the field of provocation.  
Still laying down on the bed, I drift off to sleep as I hear angry whispers and angry plans from the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_(Cyndra's POV)_**

What feels like minutes later, I wake up and find a sleeping Jack, sitting in a chair not far from my bed. It seems that this is how I often wake up, huh? Him somewhere around me while I'm sleeping. It's kind of weird, in a good, cute, kind of way. It's like he's being my Guardian Angel and constantly watching over me.  
He mumbles some intelligible words in his sleep while I watch him. This is the first time I've ever seen him asleep. He always watches me or wakes me up. I guess he really wasn't lying when he said that he didn't sleep much, but the past few days must have worn even him out. I was out for three days before I woke up to find myself in the North Pole, brought here by Jack, himself.  
He makes a really good Guardian. I hope he knows that. He seems to care about the children AND the people around him.  
He looks so sweet in his sleep. He isn't worrying about anything, and his dreams are all good. I wonder what he dreams about.  
A string of mumbled, unintelligible, words cause me to come out of my day dreaming thoughts. I swear I heard my name in those words I couldn't make out. Oh, well. I can't do much anyway, but the medicine here in the North Pole seems to work like a charm. I must have imagined parts of my skin being black, because all of it is now a light red, as if the skin is just irritated. And the claw marks have healed into scabs, already forming new skin.  
I look down at myself and find new clothing on me. I guess what I had on must have been bloody and burned. Well, at least I still have my new jacket at home, where my mother-  
Oh my god, MY MOTHER! She's probably freaking out right now! She's probably worried out of her mind. I've never been gone from the house for two days without an explanation, now I've been gone four days! What am I gonna do? She can't see me like this, it would cause her to ask too many questions that would have answers that make me sound crazy. But, how in the world am I even going to tell her I'm alright without her seeing me? Ugh, what am I gonna do?  
I let out a frustrated groan. Why is everything I do so difficult? Am I being tested or something, like by fate?  
"You look worried." I jump in surprise at the closeness of the voice, immediately regretting it. Softly growling at Jack, I turn to find him right next to my bed, standing over me.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, I forgot I can't do that yet. What are you worried about anyway?" Of coarse, subject of of him onto me. At least he sounds genuinely worried.  
"Jack, what am I gonna do about my mother? She's probably worried sick about me, and going to see her isn't an option since it's winter where I live. I wouldn't be able to tell her why I'm red. What am I gonna do?" My voice is filled with worry, and not about me, but yet again, someone around me. Like when I woke up yesterday, worried about Jack blaming himself and being right. At least he'll never leave me by myself again. I was so worried about him leaving and going off somewhere where he would be alone. He doesn't deserve to be alone, he deserves to have someone by his side. He's a very special person, to save me. He deserves something really good.  
Jack looks me in the eyes. "Cyndra, listen to me. Your mother is going to be fine. You don't need to worry. We left a note for your mother the first day you were here. We told her you would be staying with a friend for a while because your friend needed some comfort after a recent passing of someone in their family. We knew you would have to stay with us, so we covered for you. Everything will be fine." His voice was like silk, soft and comforting. He's honestly worried about me.  
"Jack, what I'm I going to do? I'll have scars from her claws raking across my body. How will I ever explain that to anyone? I'll be stuck in between two worlds for a very long time, with no one who I could really trust, with no one I could rely on. Except you. I only trust you. The one person who risks everything to stay by my side. What am I gonna do? I-I-I-" My questions turn into sobs as begin to cry in my worried state. I wish I could worry about myself, but that's not how it works with me. I worry about everyone around me before I worry about myself. I'm scared that I'll be forced to leave behind people I love because I can't tell them all of the truth. I'm worried that they will be hurt by my deception. I don't want anyone hurt.  
I feel Jack's arm wrap themselves around me as I lean into Jack's cold form.  
"Shhhhh, shhh, Cyndra, everything will be alright. I promise. Everything will be fine. It's alright. You don't have to worry."  
His words bring me comfort. I will always be able to rely on Jack. He'll always be there, as much as he can be.  
I slowly feel my sobs die away until I only have tears streaming down my face.  
Jack pulls away from me, taking a hand and moving a piece of my hair behind one of my ears.  
"Cyndra, are you ready to eat? It's time that you actually eat something. It's not good for you to eat once in for days. I don't need you to starve while I'm around. Well, I don't need you to starve at all. So do you want to go outside your room to the others or eat here?" Again his voice is soft and caring. I wonder if anyone else sees this side of him. When I saw him with the others, he didn't sound the same. I don't sound the same either, though. My voice hardens to hide my emotions. I only feel comfortable with my emotions around Jack now. I hid them from my mother, I didn't see her often enough to worry her though. I have always hidden my emotions. Even from my friends. The first person to ever see me cry was Jack.  
"Jack I have one more question. What about Sierra? Where is she? She's only a puppy" My voice was yet again filled with worry, but I am comforted at the fact that I am with Jack.  
"Ummmm, about that. Sierra's here at the pole. Bunny found her at the pond the other day when he was looking for clues about what happened to you. He brought her with him, since she was a pup, but I recognised her immediately. I knew you would want her, so I convinced them to let her stay. She looked worried until I brought her into your room. Then she wouldn't leave until Bunny picked her up and made her stay in the Globe room. She's been in there ever since. Are you alright with her being here?" He was worried that I would be angry that she was at the pole, but I'm not. I'm sure they have taken good care of her.  
"That's perfect. Now she can stay with me while I'm here. When can I go home?" My voice was light and filled with happiness. I was getting better after waking up yesterday, and maybe I can go home soon.  
"Well, you could go home when you aren't red, but someone would constantly, well almost constantly, have to be watching you. You may have to stay here until we figure out the threat of the witch you talked about earlier. She sounds like someone we shouldn't ignore." His voice was once again filled with hatred at the shapeshifting witch. I guess the thought of me being hurt disturbs all of the guardians, by the look on their faces when I told them yesterday.  
I hope they know that I am grateful for their help and kindness. Just in case, I will personally thank each and every one of them.  
"Well, let's go eat, then. This seems like the perfect time to go see everyone, and get my dog." My voice is still filled with happiness, trying to hide the fact that I am still worried about Jack. Somehow, I've stopped fooling him on how I feel.  
"Cyndra, I promise everything will be fine. I won't go and do something stupid, besides the fact that I promised never to leave your side now." His eyes look at me pleadingly. I guess he really doesn't want me worried about everyone but myself. I don't see why, they all have something wrong. Jack worries about me and his worry for me, makes me worry for him.  
Feeling slightly less worried and slightly more content, I get out of my bed. Placing my feet on the ground, I immediately almost fall down. Seeing the oncoming floor I place my hands over my face, waiting for the impact that never comes. A pair of cold arms instead, wrap themselves around my waist, keeping me from falling.  
"Are you sure you want to go out there? You could stay here." He's worried again.  
"I'm fine, Jack. I just need some help with walking. I want to go and be with the others. They seemed worried and angry yesterday. I want to thank them myself, saving the best thank you for last." Not to mention that the last thank you goes to him. He deserves it more than the rest of them. I'd probably be dead if he hadn't have found me at the lake. I'm even more grateful for his always being there for me.  
"Well, I can certainly help you with that if that is what you wish." A mischievous smirk creeps onto his face. Helping me stand back up, it's not even two seconds before I'm laying bridal style in his arms. Of course I don't get to walk out the door. I don't even get to take a step away from the bed. He steps away from the bed. I wrap my arms around him as I see him hover for a second before flying out the door, which I forgot to mention was wide open.  
"Why do I even try to do things? I never get to. This is why I don't accept help, because then I don't get to do things that I want to do. Why, oh, why am I not allowed to walk to the Globe room?"  
"Because I said so. And you had no choice to begin with. If you were going to come out of your room, I was going to take you. I already knew that you wouldn't be able to stand on your own yet, so I was ready when you fell."  
Of course, that's the Jack I know. Constantly watching out for me, even when I think I don't need it. He's just as amazing as I always thought he was. Actually, he's even more amazing than that. Not to mention that he's kinda cute.  
Landing in the Globe roob with the others, he gently sets me on my feet, holding onto my shoulders so that I don't fall.  
Shakily taking a step forward, I almost fall again. Well, I guess walking really is out of the question, but I won't let that put a damper on my ways. I will try to walk, no matter what Jack says.  
With Jack's help, I stand steady again, but before I can try any tricks I'm again in his arms. Stupid quick speed. I almost forgot about that.  
I guess I'll just have to deal with getting carried around by Jack, for a while. At least until I can walk. Not that I don't enjoy it. I love the feeling of his arms being wrapped around me. It comforts me. He comforts me.  
"Ahhh, Cyndra, you are awake. How are you?" North's voice calls out to me as he sees Jack and I.  
"I would be walking, but I have a couple of things that won't let me. One, I can't even stand on my own two feet yet. Two, I'm apparently not allowed to walk on my own yet, anyway." My voice rings with a slight annoyance that is barely tangible.  
"Oh, so it's my fault that you stood up and immediately fell down, twice." Jack laughs as he says this. I guess it really isn't his fault I can't even stand, though I don't know why I complain. It's not like I couldn't get used to it.  
"Jack, did she really fall twice? Could she not stand?" Tooth's frantic voice sounds out in the room. I guess it could be from the fact that it always seems that she talks fast.  
"Tooth, she's fine." Jack's reassuring voice. Of course. He was with me constantly anyway. He probably knows better than I do.  
"Are you sure?" Ooooooooooooo, Easter Bunny is worried. He looks so tough, yet he's a big softie, ain't he?  
"Bunny, he's absolutely sure. So am I." Back to my old self already. Timid, shy, and quiet. I can't wait to see what they say to that.  
"Oh, so not being able to walk is perfectly fine. I want to see you walk, with help or not, across the room, to the globe." Dare devil Bunny wants to see me try. Great, I hope I don't fall flat on my face, that wouldn't be pretty.  
Setting my down on my feet, Jack wraps an arm around my shoulders helping to support me. I tug his arm off of me, still standing, thankfully.  
"Cyndra, are you sure?" Worried Jack. Always seeming to worry about me. I wonder why that is. Could it be...? No, not possible. He's immortal and could have anyone, he'd never want me.  
_Don't worry, Princess. We know that he doesn't. He'll never want a mortal girl like you. He would rather see you dead than be with you, but don't worry, Princess, he won't get the chance to before we have you both._ Her evil laughter follows her statement. I guess my head really isn't safe anymore. I have to tell them.  
I timidly take a step forward, only to have my foot not stick on the floor, and tumble over. Not even thinking about it, I catch myself and get back up. Starting to walk again, and managing to take a few steps without falling.  
"Alright, little sheila, I see your point, now let us help you before you get hurt again. I don't think some of us would be very happy to see you get hurt twice without being able to do anything about it" He glances at Jack.  
"Fine, but only Jack can help me. I don't know the rest of you well enough, yet. Whether or not I've heard and believed your stories." Kind of harsh, yes, but I really don't trust anyone but Jack.  
I stay where I am, seeing shock register on all of their faces. I guess that they aren't used to not being trusted. Well, I don't trust people right away. I can't help it. Though I pretty much trusted Jack from the first second I saw him.  
"Cyndra, are you sure about that? We all would like to help." Why does Jack even want to interfere with my thinking. He's the only one I trust as of yet. He spent two days with me, then he saved me at the lake, and stayed by my side for a very long time. I don't think he's left my side but once the entire time I've been here.  
"I'm positive. I only want your help, until I trust the others enough to let them. Besides, you already know that I don't like a lot of help because it starts limiting what people let me do." That would sting if it had been said to me, but it's true.  
"So the little sheila doesn't like help, does she?" Oh no, Bunny. I don't like the look on his now mischievous face. It reads of something that involves me getting help, no matter what I want.  
Before I can say a single word, Bunny is right next to me, already picking me up. So much for my wishes.  
"Oh, come on! Do I really not get a choice in anything?" I really don't want to be carried by the Easter Kangaroo. His new nickname from me. I hate it when I get treated like a small child. I don't get to do anything!  
"Nope." Well, that's great, Jack has sided with Bunny in this argument. I'll never win, will I?  
"Well, while I'm not getting away with anything, I think you should know not to tell me any of your plans. That witch is getting into my head. She's done it twice now. The first time I burst into tears. The second time, Jack was worried about me and a thought crossed my mind, with her words that followed trying to get me into tears again. I know my head isn't safe, so I'm telling you now." That's a lot to tell them at once. I just hope it's not too much, and I hope they don't completely hate me for having her in my head. It's not my fault she's there, is it?  
I look up at Bunny and Jack's faces to find shock. Well, there is something I didn't expect.  
"Well, that's a shocker. The witch has talked to her. I didn't think that she had so much danger following her around, but I guess I was wrong. She's got no choice but to stay with us now. We have to be able to protect her." There's that soft side to Bunny I saw earlier.  
"Cyndra, what exactly has she told you?" Well, I guess I should have know not to tell Jack first, he worries too much.  
"Ummm, _You are never Safe. Not even in your own mind. Watch what happens the next time you see me, it may be your last._ I think that's it." I am so not telling him about the other thing, not even if it could save my life. It's too embarrassing to even mention.  
"Are you sure that's it? She said nothing else?" Well, Jack, she did, but I ain't telling you what. I don't care what the consequences are, but as long as you and the rest of the Guardians are safe, I'll be happy, no matter what.  
"I'm absolutely sure." Well, I don't want to be this way with Jack, but Bunny is still here with us, and it would be even worse if I said it out loud to him. Stupid Easter Kangaroo. I wasn't lying when I said that this will be his new nickname from me.  
"Well, let's go see what North says to this, and you know you can tell us anything right?" Jack's angelic and melodious voice helps me be a little less angry, but not much.  
"I'm fine with that, so long as The Easter Kangaroo let's you carry me. I'm a bit perturbed at him at the moment."


	10. Chapter 10

**_(Jack's POV)_**  
"Ummm, _You are never Safe. Not even in your own mind. Watch what happens the next time you see me, it may be your last._ I think that's it." I can tell that she's hiding something from us, but that could be all that the witch said.  
"Are you sure that's it? She said nothing else?" Worry spreads through me as I realize just how much danger she's in. If she isn't telling us all of the truth, it could get her hurt again, and I wouldn't be alright with the fact that I couldn't save her from getting hurt twice.  
"I'm absolutely sure." Well, if she's sure, but maybe she'll tell me later, when it's just us. She doesn't like talking to the other Guardians all that much yet. She doesn't fully trust them, and she sees them not as people who could help her, but people who could hurt her.  
"Well, let's go see what North says to this, and you know you can tell us anything right?" I can hear my voice soften as I speak to her.  
"I'm fine with that, so long as The Easter Kangaroo let's you carry me. I'm a bit perturbed at him at the moment." She just called him 'The Easter Kangaroo', and with a bunch of sweet sarcasm layered on top. He's not going to like that, but maybe he'll let me help.  
"Listen here, mate. I'm a bunny. I ain't no kangaroo. Here, Jack. She wants you, so you can have her. I don't need to be carrying her anyway." Handing Cyndra over to me, which makes everyone but him happy, I watch as Cyndra's eyes lighten with enjoyment at angering him. He walks away towards North's workshop.  
"I wanted to do that. I didn't want to be carried in the first place, and I certainly wasn't fixing to let anyone but you do it if I had to be." Annoyance and fragility rang out in chords of her voice.  
"Don't worry. I would have stolen you from him sooner or later. I think he just wanted to spite you when he started carrying you." Well, as true as that is, I would have snatched her immediately, if it wasn't for the fact that Bunny would have us both.  
"Jack, I lied earlier when I said that she didn't tell me more. I just didn't want to say anything with Bunny here. I'm even scared at what you will think, though I still won't tell you everything. That shapeshifting witch told me you would rather see me dead than be around me. I don't know if she was lying or not, but I hope she was." Her face is filled with sadness as she says theses words, looking on the verge of tears even.  
It's not even thirty seconds before she bursts into tears.  
I try to comfort her. Steadily whispering to her, and moving her hair out of her face. I think I'm the only person who has ever seen her cry, and I've seen her cry three times now. Once on her birthday, once yesterday, and now. And she's so distressed, probably worrying about the rest of us. Probably worrying about me.  
I remember when I kissed her forehead yesterday. She was worried about me leaving her alone again. She was also worried about me.  
Kissing her forehead, I watch as her face darkens and she giggles. Even the strangled sound of her laugh after she's been crying is beautiful, though no more beautiful than she is. She is an amazing person, who just seems to have incredibly bad luck.  
"Cyndra, I promise that'll never happen. I would never hurt you. You should know that. It's alright. It's alright." What are you supposed to say to someone who's been told that you would rather see them dead than be around them? What are you supposed to do?  
"B-but Jack, everything is not alright. She could be out there harming an innocent child! Yet, here I am, crying because... because I don't know what to do!" Well, so much for calming her. I wonder if this will work.  
Looking down at Cyndra, I kiss her gently. Pulling away, I find her face covered in surprise.  
"I would never hurt you Cyndra. Never in however long I live. I can promise you that."  
Her cheeks heat up to a bright pink. "I guess she lied to me about that, too, huh?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I didn't want to tell you, but she saw it before I did. Do you want to know everything she told me? Exactly as she told me?"  
Her cheeks are still bright pink, but her voice and her eyes say that she is willing to tell me everything. She is willing to trust me to an extent that she didn't before.  
"Of course. I will listen to anything you have to say. Anything at all."  
"Don't tell the others I told you. They'll be upset that I didn't trust them enough to tell them too."  
"I promise that I won't tell the others, unless it is of absolute vital need."  
"Okay then, well..." Her cheeks, which have just returned to their normal color, heat back up into a bright pink. "She told me this: _You are never Safe. Not even in your own mind. I see what you mean to Jack and he to you. Watch what happens the next time you see me, it may be your last._ And then in the globe room, when I was thinking about you worrying about me, and coming up with reasons why you would, she told me this: _Don't worry, Princess. We know that he doesn't. He'll never want a mortal girl like you. He would rather see you dead than be with you, but don't worry, Princess, he won't get the chance to before we have you both. _I was thinking about you."  
"Cyndra, I promise that they will never lay a single finger on you, so long as I can stop it, and as long as I can possibly keep you out of danger, I will. I promised to never leave your side, and I won't. Not now, not ever. And just so you know, you are the most amazing, beautiful, girl I know. You are amazing in a way that no one else can match." My face must match hers, bright pink.  
"Jack, do you... do you meant it?" I can tell that she's surprised by my actions, but is wishing that it be as true as it is.  
"Of course I do Cyndra. I just wanted you to know that. Now let's go tell North and the others about your little problem."  
"Jack, you know that you are the first person in a long time to make me feel special. I tell you things I don't even tell my own mother. You've seen my at my worst. You've seen me break down and cry, which is something no one, but you, has ever seen. You're the only person that I fully trust, besides myself and mother, any more. I was going to save this thank you for last, but I think you need to hear it. Thank you, Jack, for everything. For being there for me. For being my friend. For being something no one else has. You are an amazing person, and I can see why you are a guardian."

_**(Cyndra's POV)**_  
I watched as Jack's face turned a soft pink color. I meant every word I said to him. I don't trust the others, yet, but I have complete faith in him.  
In my reverie I lean forward and peck him on the cheek, watching as his face fills with surprise.  
"I really like you, Frost. Now let's go see the others."  
I watch as he puts on a straight face, which makes me burst out laughing.  
"What? What did I do?"  
"Don't even try, Jack."  
Now it's his turn to laugh.  
"Alright, alright."  
Suddenly we are rocketing through the air, which is something I really enjoy, when we aren't doing flips, and so long as I don't look at the ground.

Landing in North's workshop, which is where everyone is gathered, I watch as Jack and Bunny explain what I told them earlier. Just the parts that Bunny knew, though. Jack knows he would regret it if he said anything more.  
"Cyndra, you will be staying with us for a while. I know that you wanted to be able to go home soon, but we can't risk losing you to our new threat. We don't know why she is after you, or even who she is, but as long as a single child is in danger, we have to protect them." Jack whispers to me in my ear. I guess that this will be the way things will have to be.  
"Jack, where's Sierra? You told me I could have her once I came out here, but I haven't seen her."  
"You're right, where is she?" Jack looks over to North.  
"We haven't seen her since day she got here."  
"So where is she?" My voice is filled with worry, when suddenly I hear a small yip behind me. Jack turns to find Sierra standing in the doorway.  
"Sierra! There you are! Don't go exploring without me! You made me so worried!" Jack set me down next to Sierra, while the Guardians discussed what they were going to do about me and their new threat.  
I layed down next to Sierra, softly petting her soft, furry, head. I miss the feeling of laying on my bed, with Sierra right next to me.  
I remember waking up four days ago, almost hitting Jack. He was going to take me somewhere, but I needed to eat, since I hadn't in two days. Then everything went wrong and I ended up here. At least I can be with Jack and Sierra, here.  
Jack. Why does that wretched girl want Jack? What has he ever done to her? Why can't she just stick to wanting me? I didn't do anything, but I'd feel it was my fault if anything happened to Jack.  
Still thinking about the random things that seem to float through my head, I realize that I still haven't ate breakfast this morning.  
"Hey, ummm, guys. I know you're busy, but I still haven't eaten breakfast. I think I'm gonna walk away now."  
I watch each of their faces turn towards me.  
"You cannot go anywhere without one of us with you. We have to make sure nothing happens again, seeing as you are child, no? We have to keep you safe." North's certainty and kindness fill me with a small degree more of trust towards him.  
"Are you sure about that? It sounds like you have a lot to do. I think I would be a hindrance if one of you was constantly watching me. I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have."  
"You aren't hindering anyone, mate. You simply got hurt. We have to watch you, your importance to us has yet to diminish. I doubt it will for a good while." Bunnymund's answer shocks me more than anyone elses can even attempt to.  
"Bunny is right, Cyndra. You can't even wander around the workshop on your own. We don't know the extent of the witch's powers, yet. She could snatch you without us even knowing." Tooth's voice still sounds frantically worried, but behind the worry I hear her trying to comfort me. I guess I should trust them after all. They are my childhood heroes. Each and everyone on them.  
"I guess I should agree, huh? Well then, I guess that means that I get to eat breakfast, but who has to come with me?"  
Before anyone can respond, Jack is by my side. "I want to. North?"  
Wow, I guess North is in charge. "Be careful, Jack, but yes. Go ahead. The rest of us will decide what we are going to do about our new threat. I don't think we should ignore her or try to forget about her, so keep an eye out." North glares at Jack for a few seconds, before Jack responds.  
"Yes, North. I'll make sure."  
Weird. I guess they don't quite trust Jack. I do, yet they don't, not as much as I do.  
Jack walks over to me, hesitantly at first, then with more authority. Picking me up from the ground with a swoop of his arms, Jack and I are soon out of the room, followed by a very happy German Shepherd.  
"So, Jack, why do you want to watch me?"  
"Because if I would have just kept an eye on you at all times before, you would have come here under very different circumstances. I wasn't there to protect you when you needed it most."  
"I told you earlier that it was my fault. You don't want to argue with me, you'll find that I'm not near as nice when I'm defensive. It's my fault for following her, and that's that."  
"No, it isn-"  
"Yes, Jack it is. Don't even try."  
"Fine, but it isn't your fault. It's_ Hers_."  
Silence. That's all that can be heard. I guess I can agree to that. I look up at Jack, thinking of what I was told before, and how he is the only one who knows all of what was said.  
"Jack, I'm scared. I'm scared of what can happen, scared of that witch." My voice shakes. I, of course, am scared of what can happen to Jack. I am mortal. I am expendable. He's not. He has to help bring snow and protect the children of the world. He is immortal.  
"Everything will be alright, Cyndra. She won't get you again."  
I laugh, slightly amused by hid statement. "Jack, I'm not scared of what she would do to me, more than I'm scared of what she would do if she got her hands on you. I don't even know why she wants either of us. And, whoops, forgot to tell them about that. Do they know that she wants you, too, Jack?"  
He looks down at me as if I said something absolutely absurd, yet it makes him realize I'm right.  
"No. No, they don't Which means that we need to tell them, and soon. But you need to eat first, because if you don't, there may not be much of me to guard you when they are through."  
"Alright, I can agree to that."  
He carries me into the kitchen, softly talking to me the whole time. I suddenly feel sick, like I have a fever. Like I'm being burned from the inside out.  
I gasp in a mix of pain and surprise, my face contorting into one of a scared puppy.  
Jack looks down at me, looking just as worried as I feel, but as soon as it comes, it goes. It's almost as if I have a foreboding feeling, like something is fixing to go drastically wrong. Looking up at Jack, I see something dark move in peripheral vision, something that seems just out of place behind him.  
"Uh, Jack, is there supposed to be moving shadows around us?"  
"No, why?"  
"Just wondering, because, you know, there are like five of them behind you. And where is Sierra?"  
A very scared German Shepherd puppy suddenly is in my arms, whimpering crazily.  
"Jack, I'm scared."  
He looks down at me suddenly and a strange light goes off in his eyes.  
"I know, I know. But we're going to be alright."  
"How do you know?"  
"Just believe in me. Trust me, we'll be fine."  
"Okay. I trust you."  
"How much?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm about to do something crazy."  
"Then let's do it."


	11. Chapter 11

(Cyndra's POV)

Jack holds me tighter as his words echo in my head, followed by my own timid and scared voice. Looking into his bright eyes I see courage and kindness, recklessness and carefulness, love and hate. I can tell that he's scared of doing something reckless because he doesn't want anything to happen to me. I can see the fear that is steadily beginning to cover his eyes.  
"Jack, calm down. I know you'll do the right thing, but if you din't do something quick, I doubt I'll be brave enough to let you do whatever you are going to do.  
_"I wouldn't be so sure about things, foolish mortal girl, foolish princess. The guardians will be no match for my newest ally and I. And dear Jack Frost, I believe we haven't met yet, although, in your memory I recall you seeing me flee the scene of your helpless little mortal friend, the helpless little princess you hold now. She made quite a fun play toy, and as soon as we have you both in our grasp, she will be a play toy to both of us, while you, dear Jack, get to watch and be helpless as we slowly steal her life away from her. You will suffer for what you have done, and she will be the first price you have to pay."_  
"Never in all of my life will you lay another hand on Cyndra so long as I can stop it."  
_"Foolish boy, you cannot stop us. We will have you both, and you will pay for your actions, but for now, the little princess you have, must heal. We shall give you that long, but do not expect more time, for when the process is through, princess, you shall be ours. Do not even dare to think you can stop us, it is impossible."_  
As her wicked voice faded away, the shadows that surrounded us disappeared, leaving me and Jack in the hallway net to Norths' large kitchen.  
I look up at Jack, fear clearly displayed in my eyes. He looks down at me, taking in the fear in my eyes, the trembling of my small form, and the plead in which to immediately return to the other Guardians, regardless of whether I trusted them fully or not.  
"Cyndra, I know you're scared, you just have to believe that we know what we are doing, you have to believe in us. I will take you to them, I will, but you have to eat. You won't ever get better if you don't eat."  
And there it is, the reminder that when I get better, she'll come. She'll take me, and hurt me in order to hurt Jack. Her and that ally of her's, both of which we don't even know. The suddenness of our predicament hits me like a rock, and I'm sobbing. I'm scared, more scared even than when I met her. More scared than I have ever been, and yet I am mostly scared for what will happen to Jack, if they do end up hurting me again. I'm scared of what can happen to me. I'm scared, and there is no way around it.  
I feel Jack rocking me back and forth, in a small attempt to console, me while I listen to his softly spoken words. "Cyndra, you have to listen to me, alright? I know you are afraid of getting better, but you need to. You need to get better for me, because if you don't get better, they will already hurt me more than you know. They will have already taken something from me that means the world to me, and I wouldn't even have the chance to fight for it. You can't do that. You have to listen to me, please, Cyndra. Please."  
He's begging me? BEGGING me? The Jack Frost is Begging me to get better? If this were any other situation, I would have burst out laughing, but this is no laughing matter. He's being serious, he's trusting me, and I can't waste that trust.  
"Jack." A single word. Just one word, that's all it took. He knew it was my conformation, and so he tried to listen to it. Holding me tighter to his chest, he finished the walk into the kitchen, setting me in a chair, he reaches to his left and grabs a blue tinted bowl, the color of the sky, and walks to the far end of the kitchen. Taking a large bowl of soup out of North's unsurprisingly large, and yet surprisingly normal-looking refrigerator, takes a ladle and ladles some of the cold soup into the bowl, yet as soon as the soup touches the bowl you can steam come off of it. The bowl must be enchanted with magic, and seeing as North is the guardian of wonder, it doesn't really surprise me.  
Jack slowly walks back over to me, and Sierra, knowing that I have to carry the bowl if I want to eat with the others, jumps from my arms, and instead opts to follow Jack and I through the workshop. Handing the bowl of hot soup to me, Jack, once again carries me to the others, a very happy german shepherd puppy, following in his footsteps.

Not a single word was said until we reached the other guardians.  
Setting me down in a chair in front of an empty table, Jack steps back and faces the other guardians as I begin to eat my soup.  
"Cyndra, why are you eating in here with us? You know that the kitchen is always open to use, yes?" North's apparent concern doesn't help my already absent appetite.  
"North, let her eat, she will talk to you soon, but both she and I know that if she doesn't eat right now, she's not going to." Jack's voice is a comfort to me, especially since he knows what I'm thinking.  
"But, mate, why wouldn't she? Didn't she just ask us if she could go eat because she was hungry?" The tone in Bunny's voice tells me he knows something is up, and he wants to know what it is without asking right out.  
"Kangaroo, if you want to know what it is so bad, why don't you just wait till I finish eating, and then MAYBE I'll tell you, but for now, Jack has something he needs to tell you, before I tell you the extent of what he says. May as well tell you the whole story while I'm at it, right Jack?"  
I look into his deep blue eyes, asking for forgiveness of putting the first task on him. He looks back as if he already knew I was going to ask him to start, and nods his head and motions for me to continue eating.  
"Earlier, we forgot to mention a small fact to you, and it is why one, I need to watch her at all times, two neither of us can ever be alone, and three, that when I watch her someone else has to be with us." His casual and cool voice make the fact that he's about to announce seem less important than it is.  
"Well, what is Jack? Is there something wrong?" Tooth's motherly voice asks the first question, voicing the question that everyone but Jack and I want to know the answer to.  
"Well, we forgot to mention that the witch isn't only after Cyndra. She's after both of us. In fact she told Cyndra so in the times that she has spoken to her."  
The guardians looked like they ha been slapped in the face,while I continued to finish up my small bowl of soup.  
"How could you forget that bit of information, Jack? And why is she after both of you?" Tooth asked for herself and the others.  
Setting my empty bowl aside, I slowly stood up and looked each of the Guardians in the eye.  
"Jack where should I start?"  
"Where you thin it's best to start, and although I know you'd rather not, leave no information out this time. None." His voice was almost cold, but I know that it's not towards me. It's directed towards me still unknown attacker. Deciding my course of action, I begin to feel a slight bit nervous at what all I'm about to tell them. I still don't know what they'll think.  
"Cyndra, you need to tell them, you know best." Remind me to thank Jack later for his encouragement, it's what is now allowing me to speak. I don't know if I could have even started speaking if not for his words.  
"I first realized that she can speak to me via telepathy not so long after I had woken up the first time. I was telling Jack that I was ready to tell you guys what happened to me, and was beginning the relax at the fact that I was safe." I look over to Jack and he nods his support to me. " He had just finished telling me that he would tell you guys, when she spoke to me. She told me this: '_You are never Safe. Not even in your own mind. I see what you mean to Jack and he to you. Watch what happens the next time you see me, it may be your last.' _Followed by her evil laughter. Jack consoled me after I cried out. You then cam in, heard my story and conversed over plans of action, whilst I slept. When I awoke again, I was taken, albeit willingly, to you. That was when Bunny dared me to walk across the room. Jack was afraid to let me go on my own, but I'm a stubborn girl. I wouldn't let him come with me. A sudden thought crossed my mind when I realized that he always seems so worried about me." I glance down at my feet, wondering what Jack would say to this. "I wondered about a few possibilities when she entered my head again. At that time, the possibility of him ... caring for me was my predominant thought. She answered that that rather inaccurately, and with a harsh meaning behind her words that scared me and made me afraid that they were true. She said: '_Don't worry, Princess. We know that he doesn't. He'll never want a mortal girl like you. He would rather see you dead than be with you, but don't worry, Princess, he won't get the chance to before we have you both.' _Followed again by her evil laughter. I continued on with Bunny's dare, and that ended with him carrying me. While he carried me, I mentioned this to both of them, and yet hadn't revealed all of the information to either of them then, or the time right after that and before this. I gave them most of the facts though, and Jack received only a small portion more than Bunny, and yet none of you knew all of the information I just disclosed to you. Then I repeated most of the information again when we met up in North's office. I was still tired and hungry at h time and I requested to leave, and left with Jack to receive my food." I pause, knowing that they thought that that was all I was going to tell them. " That was when felt an odd sense of foreboding in the back of my mind that made me sick to my stomach, and yet as quick as it cam it was gone. Not but a few second later I noticed the first shadows behind Jack, and then we were surrounded by them. I was scared, and I could see the fear echoed in Jack's eyes. I spoke to him and mentioned that if we didn't get out of there then, I would have been too scared to leave. I had just finished my statement when she spoke aloud to both of us through the shadows. '_I wouldn't be so sure about things, foolish mortal girl, foolish princess. The guardians will be no match for my newest ally and I. And dear Jack Frost, I believe we haven't met yet, although, in your memory I recall you seeing me flee the scene of your helpless little mortal friend, the helpless little princess you hold now. She made quite a fun play toy, and as soon as we have you both in our grasp, she will be a play toy to both of us, while you, dear Jack, get to watch and be helpless as we slowly steal her life away from her. You will suffer for what you have done, and she will be the first price you have to pay.' _And then Jack spoke in my defense. She spoke once more to the pair of us. '_Foolish boy, you cannot stop us. We will have you both, and you will pay for your actions, but for now, the little princess you have, must heal. We shall give you that long, but do not expect more time, for when the process is through, princess, you shall be ours. Do not even dare to think you can stop us, it is impossible.' _ Then her voice faded and the shadows left. I got breakfast and came here." I look over to Jack. His eyes are wide in realization that I hadn't even told him everything before and that now he knew what I was thinking, and how much it scared me of what SHE had said to me. The other Guardians just looked at me as if I had signed my own death sentence.  
"Sheila, are you telling me that this witch's ally is after Jack, and because they are after Jack, they want to harm you? Tell me that's not right, because the only person with any reason to harm Jack was last seen getting sealed into his own lair." Bunny looked like he wanted to not believe his own words. As if telling us say we're lying will make his words any less true.  
"Bunny, you can't just assume that Pitch is her ally, not until you know for sure." That's Tooth for you, always cautious and wanting to be sure before she flies into a situation she doesn't want to be in.  
"Tooth, was the flying wall of shadows that spoke to them not enough proof to say it was someone we thought was utterly defeated, for you? Is the fact that the only person who truly has anything against Jack is the person Jack helped get sealed in his own lair with his powers almost completely defeated? Is there not enough information for you to see that this evil, shape shifting, witch, has teamed up with the person who delivers fear on a gold platter and yet serves it to you cold?" Bunny was panicking, you could hear it in his voice.  
"Bunny, sir, although the information does lead us to believe it's this 'Pitch' guy you speak of, it does not necessarily mean that it is him. And what could possibly be wrong if she is teamed up with Pitch? Who is he?"  
All of the other Guardians glared at Jack. I guess he was supposed to tell me something he didn't, that or he didn't know he needed to.  
"Oh, so now you're mad at me because I forgot to tell her about Pitch. In case you haven't noticed, she's been conscious two days since she's been here, and there wasn't a need before that."  
"So tell her now, and then let me explain why him possibly being teamed up with her is such a bad thing." Bunny's accent almost slurs his quick words.  
"Well, then, Cyndra, have you heard of the Boogeyman?"  
"Yes, he hides under beds and scares people."  
"Well, he has a name, and it's Pitch Black."  
"Why should this worry me?"  
"Because recently he tried to take over the world using the fears of children, and almost succeeded. He gave the children nightmares by turning Sandy's good dreams into black nightmare sand. If I hadn't have gotten to the last believer and made a scary situation fun, he would have succeeded and ruled the world by fear. The children were the deciding factor in our victory, though. They changed fear into dreams and began having fun, watching the amazing shapes of Sandy's dream sand. We followed Pitch as he fled the scene and watched as his own nightmares sealed him in his own lair." Jack had barely finished his sentence when Bunny began speaking.  
"Now, sheila, if he were to hold a grudge to any of the Guardians it would be Jack, and Pitch would be willing to do almost anything to get at him, even harming an innocent child like yourself. He knows that he can get to Jack by using us, but he may have wanted a simpler plan of action than having to capture a Guardian, so he bid his time until you met Jack. By that time he had probably already formed an alliance with this girl, and had shadows on watch of Jack. You and Jack got along well, and spent a large amount of time together. Figuring he could get to Jack by using you his alliance to the girl came in handy in the fact that she could harm you, and then retrieve you both from whatever location you were in."  
Oh great, so Bunny's theory means I really can't leave the North Pole. At least I'll be safe, and Jack too, for that matter. I look up at the Guardians, all of them, and find sadness in their eyes.  
"What's wrong, guys?"  
"Cyndra, you can't leave the Pole until this is over, and that could be a very long time. It would take away from your life, and makes me almost wish that you hadn't have met me. It's my fault you're in this predicament, and-"  
"If you continue that sentence I WILL walk out of the Pole and just wait to see what happens next, and probably freeze to death in the snow. It was never your fault and I'm extremely glad I met you. If you ever say it's your fault again that something happens to me, it will be your fault what happens to me next, do you understand?" Suddenly I felt the wind pick up around me and raise me above all of the Guardians' heads. I look down and speak specifically to Jack. "It was fated for this to happen and I was predestined for the role I play, " My voice was amplified at least ten times as I spoke, ending with my voice and myself calmly floating back down to the ground. " It was meant to be, Jack. It will never be your fault."  
The Guardians stared at me as if I was the witch we are after, as if I just showed up in front of their eyes and demanded they follow my orders. Jack's eyes were the widest of them all, showing a fear that I had sparked within him. I look up into their eyes, and everything goes black.


End file.
